Contre-pouvoir
by Lilisu
Summary: Juste quelques malheureuses photos...C'est ce que pensaient Ichigo et Edward, deux journalistes du sensationnel. Quand on est poursuivi par des tueurs qui ne cherchent qu'à vous faire la peau, le mieux, c'est de comprendre pourquoi et de se trouver un bon garde du corps...! UA, présence de lemon, GrimmIchi, Edvy, UlquEd et j'en passe... Personnages OOC!
1. Les Aventuriers de l'Arche perdue

_Bonjour! C'est encore moi! On voit que c'est les vacances, hein! bref. je suis de retour avec un petit crossover de ma fabrication... Il y aura de l'humour, du suspense, de l'amour, des trahisons et beaucoup de bonnes choses dans le même genre! J'espère que je ne mettrai pas trop de temps entre chaque chapitre! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Contre-pouvoir**

Chapitre 1 : Les aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue

L'Arche Perdue était un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville.

Quatre étoiles, une façade d'un blanc étincelant, des plafonds aux moulures luxueuses, des employés prêts à se plier en quatre pour le bien-être de leurs clients, des toilettes propres… Oui, ce grand hôtel était un monument élevé à la gloire de la modernité et de l'excellence.

Dommage, elle n'était pas là pour profiter de la vue.

La jeune femme à la plastique avantageuse et aux longs cheveux d'une couleur étonnante s'avança dans le hall, dépassant sans un regard un portier vraiment trop maladroit (deux fois qu'il trébuchait sur l'ourlet trop long de son pantalon rouge, ce rouquin!) et s'arrêta devant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec le locataire de la chambre 452, déclara-t-elle avec un dédain manifeste.

-Bien sûr, puis-je connaître votre nom? Demanda poliment l'autre femme sans faire cas du mépris de la nouvelle venue.

La magnifique créature aux cheveux verts lâcha un bruit désapprobateur, hésita, puis donna enfin son nom.

-Tu Oderschwank.

-Veuillez patienter un instant je vous prie.

La réceptionniste décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de la chambre susdite.

-Madame Tu Oderschwank est là, Monsieur…Bien…Merci.

L'employée raccrocha calmement et sourit à la cliente.

-Monsieur vous attend, désirez-vous que je vous fasse accompagner par un groom ou bien…?

-Non, je me débrouillerai.

Sur cette réplique cinglante, Neliel Tu Oderschvank se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et pressa presque rageusement le bouton d'appel. Puis elle croisa les bras et tressaillit en ressentant comme une brûlure dans son dos. Méfiante, elle se retourna vivement et fusilla du regard le portier qui la dévisageait avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour sa santé. Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa enfin les yeux. Nell eut un petit rire et monta dans l'appareil, sans se rendre compte que le groom en question envoyait un message à une personne pour le moment invisible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie femme pénétra dans la chambre 452.

-Neliel! Ça faisait longtemps dis-moi! Lui lança l'occupant de la suite.

-J'espère que tu rigoles, on s'est vus avant-hier! Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès!

-Bien sûr que je le fais exprès, Nell chérie. J'adore te voir, tu sais, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Ladite Nell chérie résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de frapper son interlocuteur et vint s'asseoir sur le lit double et outrageusement douillet, secouant ses pieds pour envoyer voler ses bottes noires contre le mur immaculé.

-Tu sembles oublier, mon cher Greed, que nous sommes tous les deux célèbres, que des paparazzis nous suivent, et que tu es un homme marié! Or, si des journalistes nous voient…

-Oh, je t'en prie, personne ne sait rien! Et puis, de toute façon, ma femme est parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais et ne se prive pas pour aller voir ailleurs.

-Quelle famille, je vous jure. Je te déconseille d'avoir des enfants, tu ne sauras jamais qui est le vrai père!

-Je voulais dire que même si quelqu'un nous voyait et nous affichait en première page de tous les magazines du monde, personne n'aura jamais l'idée d'aller chercher plus loin!

-Tu te trompes, fit doucement Neliel. Il y a toujours des fouineurs, toujours.

-Mais personne n'en saura jamais rien.

-Tu connais les ordres. Si un journaliste ou un flic nous découvre…

Le sourire de requin de Greed s'élargit.

-…On le tue, conclut-il en enlaçant sa "partenaire".

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers qui n'avaient rien de tendre ou amoureux et enchainèrent les caresses et autres passe-temps pervers avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Nell se leva, se rhabilla et déposa une grosse enveloppe brune sur la table basse de la suite. Puis elle lança une œillade coquine à son amant avant de quitter la pièce.

-Salut Nell, reviens me voir quand tu veux…! Souffla Greed en se recoiffant dans une glace.

* * *

Edward Elric étouffa un grognement en sentant une crampe élancer sa jambe droite. Il la remua sans bruit pour faire passer la douleur et se concentra sur ce que lui montraient ses jumelles et son appareil photo professionnel. Il était positionné sur le toit d'un petit gratte-ciel et espionnait la chambre 452 de l'Arche Perdue. Il avait quelques bons clichés et tenait enfin la preuve de ce qu'il pensait être une simple hypothèse. Greed, cet acteur aux cheveux noirs et gominés trompait bien son mannequin de femme avec un autre top model : Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Son patron allait être content avec l'article qu'il allait pouvoir écrire là-dessus!

Il regarda avec intérêt la nymphe quitter la suite en laissant une enveloppe. Le jeune homme mitrailla aussitôt le papier marron en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. De l'argent? De la…drogue? Les plans d'une banque ultra sécurisée? Ed ricana devant son imagination débordante et reporta son attention sur la rue, où venait de déboucher Nell elle-même. La jeune femme monta dans une décapotable blanche et partit en trombe. Dix minutes passèrent et un type à l'indomptable tignasse orange rejoignit le journaliste blond sur son perchoir.

-Ca va, tu as tout? Demanda le rouquin en baillant largement, son costume de portier négligemment jeté sur son épaule dans une housse en plastique.

-Oui, c'est dans la boite, sourit le photographe en s'autorisant à s'asseoir plus confortablement. Aïe aie aïe, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un sniper!

-Désolée de te décevoir, tu es juste un journaliste en mal de salaire décent, blagua le rouquin.

-Ouais, ben ils ont intérêt à bien nous payer, cette fois, pas vrai Ichigo!?

-Un peu, oui!

-Ca a été, ton rôle de portier? Pas trop stressant?

-Tu parles, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais une pauvre merde sur sa carrosserie toute neuve!

-En même temps, si elle savait ce que tu faisais là, je crois qu'elle t'aurait étripé!

-Ouais, p'têt bien. Mais en attendant… elle a beau être canon, elle risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en ouvrant le journal…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les deux collègues descendaient de l'avion qui les avait ramenés au pays. Edward, petit, blond avec des yeux mordorés passait nerveusement ses clichés en revue tandis qu'Ichigo, son ami aux iris chocolat cherchait un taxi pour les emmener chez eux.

-Arrête, Ed. Le patron sera content avec tes photos, pas besoin de t'en faire! Relaaaax!

Le blondinet d'un mètre soixante-trois (oui, ce détail est important) soupira et rangea le tout dans sa poche de veste.

-Tu as raison, je m'en fais peut-être un peu trop. Mais c'est quand-même la première fois qu'on va aussi loin pour quelques malheureux clichés. Même si Lust zigouille son mari en voyant ça… De toute façon j'ai jamais aimé cet acteur. Tiens, il y a des taxis inoccupés par là!

Les deux journalistes se dirigèrent donc vers le trottoir où stationnaient les deux véhicules. Le conducteur du premier, un homme brun sans doute plus âgé qu'il n'en avait l'air leur sourit en les voyant arriver. Le second taxi, lui, démarra au quart de tour pour les intercepter avant l'autre et dépassa son rival.

Ledit rival lui lança une œillade ennuyée, ouvrit sa fenêtre et lança une poignée de clous sur la chaussée, juste sous les pneus de la voiture au moment où celle-ci passait sous les yeux ahuris des deux clients. Le taxi s'arrêta tant bien que mal devant eux et un petit homme rabougri en sortit. C'était un type presque chauve à la moustache maigrelette aussi noire que ses petits yeux plissés. Tout était petit chez cet homme.

-Vous avez besoin d'un moyen de transport, messieurs…? Baragouina-t-il en se frottant les mains.

-Heu, oui, répondit Ed. Mais comme je constate que vos roues ne sont plus trop en état, je crois qu'on va prendre l'autre. Bonne journée!

Il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur sans plus de cérémonies et tenta de garder son sérieux en entendant le rabougri trépigner de rage. Le jeune brun, lui, était hilare et les aida à embarquer leurs bagages.

-Dites donc, la concurrence est prise au sérieux, ici! S'exclama Ichigo une fois dans l'habitacle.

-A qui le dites-vous! Envy Alighieri, pour vous servir.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, et le nain assis à côté de vous s'appelle Edward Elric.

-QUI TU TRAITES DE NAIN?! S'emporta le gnome.

Envy rigola franchement avec Ichigo. Il avait à peu près le même âge qu'eux et arborait un drôle de look. Il avait de très longs cheveux brun très foncé, presque noirs, des prunelles mauves et un visage fin, quasiment féminin. Au mépris du code vestimentaire de sa profession, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, un jean noir troué aux genoux et une ceinture en cuir clouté. Une paire de Converses sombres venait compléter le tout.

Ah! Et il matait sans vergogne les fesses d'Edward.

Le blondinet rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'enfonça dans son siège pour échapper à ce regard scrutateur, ce qui amusa leur chauffeur.

-Et où comptez-vous aller, les gars?

-Pour l'instant, on voudrait aller dans le Centre-ville, on a quelques trucs à faire… répondit évasivement Ichigo.

-La rue piétonne, ça vous convient?

-C'est parfait.

Une chose intéressante à noter à propos d'Envy était sa façon de rouler. C'était bien simple, il conduisait comme s'il était seul sur la route, ce qui n'était bien entendu pas le cas. Pour lui, les panneaux de signalisation servaient…ben, de décoration.

-Je vais gerber…annonça Edward, verdâtre, en s'accrochant un peu plus fort à la banquette.

-Mais non! Répondit Envy en se marrant plus que jamais.

À leur plus grande surprise, ils atteignirent le centre-ville en un seul morceau. Conciliant, leur chauffeur accepta de les attendre le temps qu'ils fassent quelques courses et les accompagna même pour les empêcher de se barrer sans payer.

-Ce type est encore plus dingue que mon père, souffla Ichigo à l'oreille de son ami en profitant d'une seconde d'inattention d'Envy.

-Baah, si ça l'amuse…On dirait qu'il ne sort jamais de sa voiture! Dédramatisa Edward, heureux d'avoir l'estomac intact.

Après quelques ronchonnements, ils regagnèrent le taxi et repartirent sur les routes pour retrouver leur maison respective. Et oui, Envy bavait toujours sur les cuisses du blondinet.

Alors qu'ils empruntaient une nationale pratiquement déserte à cette heure de la journée, Ichigo prit soudain la parole.

-Hé, les gars, ces trois voitures nous suivent depuis l'aéroport…

-Quoi? Tu dois rêver! Le chambra gentiment Edward.

Envy jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur.

-C'est vrai, ils étaient déjà là tout à l'heure. C'est pas grave. Ah, on essaie de me suivre?! He ben c'est le moment de montrer ce qu'ils ont sous le capot!

Il appuya sur le champignon et la voiture à première vue pas très puissante décolla comme un petit boulet de canon.

-Oh, merde…! Gémit Edward en empoignant fermement son fauteuil.

-Ils suivent toujours! Les prévint Ichigo. Bon sang, ils roulent encore plus mal que toi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma façon de conduire?! S'énerva le brun. Si t'es pas content, je te descends ici et tu feras le chemin à pattes!

-D'accord, j'ai rien dit!

La course-poursuite dura ainsi un bon quart d'heure, ce qui exaspéra prodigieusement Envy et sa dignité de fou du volant. Il braqua à la dernière minute pour sortir de la nationale et s'engouffrer dans un petit village miteux bourré de petites ruelles bien vicelardes. Malheureusement, leurs poursuivants eurent le temps de réagir et leur emboitèrent le pas.

-Heu, je crois qu'ils ouvrent leurs fenêtres! Déclara Ichigo.

-Baissez-vous! Hurla Envy à l'instant même où une balle faisait exploser son pare-brise.

On leur tirait dessus…!

_à suivre..._

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais bon... Les chapitres vont s'allonger, ne vous en faites pas!_

_Grimmjow arrive bientôt!_

_Un p'tit commentaire?_


	2. Death Race

_Bonjour! Voici (enfin) la suite de Contre-pouvoir! (genre on ne s'en était pas rendu compte... ) Désolée pour l'attente et puisse ce chapitre vous apporter longue vie, bonheur et argent! (on y croit...) Merci aux reviewers, je vous aime! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Death Race

Envy avait à peine fini de crier qu'il plaqua d'une main la tête d'Edward sous le tableau de bord et bifurqua de l'autre dans une ruelle à peine assez large pour y faire entrer son taxi. Il connaissait ce village comme sa poche, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'il en était de même pour leurs poursuivants. Une balle traversa son siège, ratant son épaule droite de peu.

-Putain, ma bagnole! Je venais de finir de la rembourser! Hurla-t-il, ivre de rage. Je vais les tuer, ces gros connards!

-J'aime ton sens des priorités, fit la voix assourdie d'Edward, toujours en train de se contorsionner pour se décoincer. Ichigo, ça va?

-On fait aller, répondit le rouquin affalé sur la banquette arrière comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui était le cas, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? S'énerva Ed à l'encontre de leur chauffeur.

Bizarrement, depuis qu'Envy avait commencé à les protéger, il lui semblait être l'homme de la situation. Et l'homosexuel refoulé qu'il était appréciait ce genre de mecs… le blondinet secoua la tête et se reprit. Ils étaient en danger de mort et leur survie dépendait des capacités du taximan qui slalomait dans des ruelles trop petites pour être empruntées à une allure de dingue.

-Si ça continue, on va finir dans un mur, gémit-il pour lui.

-Mais non! Tant que vous êtes dans ma voiture, je refuse de vous laisser crever! Affirma le brun avec aplomb. Ça ferait des taches sur la banquette.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le regard reconnaissant de son client et le trouva définitivement mignon à croquer. Le rouquin était pas mal non plus, mais il y avait une différence, surtout au point de vue du caractère. Et puis le roux était plus grand que lui, alors…

Bon, les histoires de cœur, c'était bien sympa, mais ils avaient une myriade de tueurs au cul! Sur cette bonne pensée, le brun appuya sur le champignon et ressentit avec un malin plaisir son petit bolide décoller du macadam alors que la circulation était limitée à cinquante à l'heure.

Malheureusement, les poursuivants étaient tenaces et continuaient de leur tirer dessus. Quelle journée pourrie…

-Bon, Ed, lâcha-t-il soudain en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi familier avec un client. N'en fais pas une habitude, mais je t'autorise à ouvrir la boite à gants et à sortir ce qui se trouve dedans.

Interloqué, le blondinet s'exécuta et faillit se noyer sous la cascade de PV qui atterrirent sur ses genoux.

-Est-ce qu'il t'est un jour arrivé de faire quelque chose normalement?! S'indigna le journaliste en manque de calcium.

Entendez par là qu'il ne boit pas beaucoup de lait et que par conséquent, la gravité a plus de prise sur lui.

Kof*petit*kof.

-Non, pourquoi? Répondit Envy en évitant habilement une poubelle qui se jetait sous ses roues.

-Pour rien, grommela le plus jeune. À part ces piles de papier, qu'est-ce que je suis censé prendre?

-Soulève le fond.

Edward regarda stupidement l'intérieur de la trappe. Puis il remarqua une fente et glissa ses ongles en dessous avant de tirer vers le haut. Une deuxième cavité lui apparut et l'objet attendu attira ses yeux. Un magnifique revolver qui n'attendait qu'un tireur pour fonctionner…

Le blond s'étrangla.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un truc pareil?

-Ben, c'est pour me défendre, dit Envy innocemment en montrant son majeur au rétroviseur. Bon, tu leur tires dessus ou tu attends la panne d'essence?!

-Mais j'ai jamais appris à tirer!

-Raaaaah, ces jeunes…faut tout leur apprendre…! Rouspéta le noiraud. Bon, prends le volant, je m'en charge.

L'opération qui visait à échanger leur place fut éprouvante, vu qu'il s'agissait de ne pas perdre la pédale d'accélérateur du pied, la route des yeux et de ne pas se prendre de balle perdue dans le front.

Une minute trente plus tard (on vous passe les détails gores), ils étaient prêts, même si Ed et Ichigo transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Envy passa tranquillement son bras à l'extérieur et canarda la berline noire qui les suivait de près. Le rétroviseur droit explosa derrière lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et visa avec soin le pneu avant des malfrats. Le caoutchouc éclata et la voiture quitta la route, s'encastrant dans un portique décidément très solide.

-Je vais par où? Hurla Edward.

-A gauche! Va vers la rivière.

Envy rechargea son barillet et retourna à son poste pour attaquer les renforts ennemis. Ed accéléra et fonça vers le cour d'eau sous les directives du taximan, laissant les tueurs loin derrière, mais toujours en course.

Deux minutes plus tard, ces derniers débouchèrent sur un cul-de-sac où ils trouvèrent le taxi abandonné, vide de tous ses occupants. Soupçonneux, les hommes en noir quittèrent les véhicules et s'approchèrent doucement de la voiture jaune, prêts à tirer. Le coffre était grand ouvert et les bagages dispersés sur le sol, mais les passagers avaient pour ainsi dire disparu. Leur patron n'allait pas être content… C'est alors qu'un drôle de bruit sourd se fit entendre. L'un des cinq hommes en costume venait de glisser à terre pour une raison inconnue. Le temps que le leader de l'équipe n'ordonne le repli, un autre s'effondra, une tache rouge s'élargissant au niveau du cœur. Les trois derniers se dissimulèrent derrière la voiture couverte de trous, cherchant des yeux le tireur embusqué mais sans parvenir à le détecter. Le troisième homme tomba à son tour, un cercle foncé entre les deux yeux. Et aucun moyen de trouver le sniper…!

Soudain, un cliquetis attira leur attention vers un des toits de la ruelle, où était perché Envy. Ce dernier, souriant de toutes ses dents blanc Colgate pointa deux pistolet vers eux, et ils surent que c'était la fin.

Lorsque les deux détonations marquèrent la fin des hostilités, Ichigo osa enfin relever les yeux. Il s'était caché avec son ami derrière une cheminée dès qu'Envy le leur avait ordonné. La maison n'avait pas été difficile à escalader, avec toutes ses briques désaxées qui formaient de formidables marchepieds. Le conducteur, lui, avait ouvert le coffre et ôté le faux fond en moquette pour en extirper des armes à feu munies de silencieux. Puis il s'était dissimulé sur un autre toit et avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée des assassins.

Le voleur volé, en quelque sorte.

-Ca va, vous deux? Demanda Envy en constatant leur visage pâle comme la mort.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, fit faiblement Ichigo.

-Bordel, ces types ont essayé de nous…et tu les as…Oh, merde, dans quoi on s'est fourrés? Gémit Edward, la tête entre les mains.

-Où as-tu appris tout ça? Et ces armes, d'où viennent-elles? S'enquit Ichigo auprès de leur sauveur.

-Oh, vous savez…les armes à feu, c'est mon hobby… et mon père m'emmenait au stand de tir quand j'étais môme.

-Mais c'est prohibé!

-Ah oui? Ricana Envy. En attendant, mes armes prohibées viennent de vous sauver la vie, alors un peu de reconnaissance ne leur ferait pas de mal!

Les deux décolorés se regardèrent, un peu perdus.

-Ok, merci Envy, capitulèrent-ils.

-Oh, et pour la course…ça fera cent quarante-six...

-ENVY! S'insurgèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Si on peut même plus rigoler, bouda le brun.

-Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant? Dit Edward en redescendant de son observatoire.

-Il faudrait peut-être découvrir qui étaient ces hommes et pourquoi ils ont essayé de vous zigouiller, fit joyeusement Envy.

-Ouais, mais on commence par quoi?

-Trouver un abri? Mais on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous, ni au bureau…ils doivent sans doute savoir où on habite…

Envy élargit encore son sourire, ce qui lui donna un petit air de chat du Cheshire.

* * *

-C'est ta maison?! S'étonna Ichigo.

-Bah ouais.

-C'est énooooooorme! S'extasia Edward. Et dire que je pensais que tu vivais dans un petit immeuble crasseux…

-Nan mais oh! S'énerva le presque gothique.

Après leur petit accrochage avec les tueurs à gage et une fouille de papiers d'identité qui ne leur apprit rien de plus, Envy les avait pratiquement jetés dans son taxi avant de reprendre la route vers "un endroit sûr". Autrement dit, sa maison.

Ladite demeure tenait plutôt de la villa de vacances grand luxe que du loft miteux qui avait flotté dans l'esprit des deux décolorés pendant un instant. C'était un bâtiment de deux étages, d'un beau blanc immaculé et entouré d'un terrain immense. Il ne manquait plus qu'une fontaine digne de Louis XIV pour que l'image soit complète.

-Non, c'est pas possible, tu te moques de nous là! S'énerva Edward en débarquant sa valise rouge pétant.

-Mais non, j'habite vraiment là.

-Tu as dévalisé quelle banque pour te payer tout ça? Demanda Ichigo avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-C'était la maison de mes parents, j'ai juste hérité.

-Oh, firent les deux garçons, un peu gênés.

-Bah, ils sont morts il y a longtemps, pas de quoi en faire un fromage! Fit évasivement Envy en voyant leur tête.

-Que leur est-il arrivé, si je peux me permettre? Dit Ichigo.

Le chauffeur marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou pas.

-Accident de voiture. C'est con, hein?! Lâcha-t-il finalement avec un rire forcé.

-Mouais…

Ichigo, qui récupérait son sac de sport, releva tout d'un coup la tête.

-C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix. Qui sortent de ta maison, je dirais.

Envy tendit l'oreille et fit signe à ses deux amis de rester en arrière. Il sortit son revolver de sa ceinture et le tint prêt, le bras droit le long du corps. Ils avancèrent tous les trois très prudemment vers la porte d'entrée manifestement ouverte. Envy poussa le panneau et pénétra silencieusement dans le hall, puis obliqua vers le salon, d'où provenaient les voix. D'après la conversation et le son un peu déformé, quelqu'un avait allumé la Tv et regardait Télé-achat. D'un coup de pied il envoya promener la porte de la pièce et leva le bras, le doigt déjà posé sur la gâchette.

Et poussa un sifflement étonné en sentant la lame d'un couteau très aiguisé se poser sur sa gorge.

-Toi ?!

* * *

-Pourrais-je connaître la raison de cet appel? Fit la voix rauque d'un homme d'âge mûr dans le combiné. Il me semblait que nous avions convenu de…

-…Ne pas nous parler directement, je sais, répondit le plus jeune avec un fin sourire tout en tapotant son bureau en bois massif du bout des ongles. Mais il y a urgence. Deux rats ont fouiné dans nos affaires.

La voix marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Deux journalistes ont enquêté sur le lien entre Nell et Greed. Vous savez ce qui arrivera s'ils creusent l'affaire, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu. Qui sont-ils?

-Ichigo Kurosaki et Edward Elric. Nous tenons cette information d'une source sûre. Et Nell a vu l'un d'entre eux à l'hôtel où elle avait rendez-vous avec ce cher Greed. Kurosaki, pour être exact. Inutile de dire qu'elle est folle de rage.

-Ils se doutent de quelque chose?

-Pas au départ, mais Neliel a plutôt mal pris la nouvelle et a envoyé sa …disons… suite pour les faire taire de façon définitive. Ce qui était idiot. Maintenant ils vont se poser des questions et…inutile de vous dire ce qui arrivera s'ils découvrent tout.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, n'est-ce pas?

L'autre eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-On élimine la vermine.

* * *

_à suivre!_

_Quel suspens...! Qui s'est donc introduit chez Vyvy? Et qui conspire contre nos héros? Mystère..._

_J'attends vos avis, comme toujours!_


	3. Lost

_Salut tout le monde! Comme je viens de finir d'écrire un chapitre futur, ben, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de vous mettre la suite dès aujourd'hui! ^^ c'est-y pas génial, ça? J'en profite pour remercier mes reviewers qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Un personnage-clé fait son entrée dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lost

Ichigo faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la lame affûtée se poser sur la jugulaire d'Envy. Encore quelques millimètres et le taximan mourait! Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir le visage du propriétaire de l'arme blanche, juste son poignet sanglé dans un bracelet en cuir noir. Il entendit parfaitement le souffle du brun se coincer dans sa gorge et un "Toi…?!" s'échapper de sa bouche.

Soudain, inexplicablement, Envy abaissa son revolver. Jugeait-il que la situation était trop inextricable pour abandonner tout espoir? Coincé derrière Edward, Ichigo se mit à reculer doucement vers la sortie en entraînant son ami avec lui. Désolé pour Envy, mais il ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures à peine, alors qu'Ed…

…Résista à sa poigne.

L'orangé, stupéfait, remarqua alors que le couteau avait quitté la gorge de leur sauveur. Maintenant, un homme assez grand -plus que lui en tout cas- leur faisait face tout en rangeait son arme dans un étui fixé à sa ceinture sombre. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre en détaillant l'inconnu. Il avait le teint bronzé, des tatouages très fins sous ses yeux d'un beau bleu azur et une musculature d'enfer. Il portait une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse et aux manches retroussées sur un pantalon en cuir noir comme Edward. Une paire de chaussures certainement très chères complétait son image de bad boy. Mais le plus étonnant chez le nouveau venu, ce n'était pas son air sûr de lui, ni même l'œillade assez chaude qu'il lui adressa, et encore moins l'anneau d'argent qui lui transperçait l'oreille. Non, le plus atypique chez lui, c'était ses cheveux.

Ils étaient dressés sur sa tête et bleus comme le ciel. Ou plutôt, comme la mer sous le soleil. Ou…

Tandis qu'Ichigo matait sans retenue, Envy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! J'ai bien failli te tirer dessus!

-Pas avant que je t'aie troué la peau, Vyvy, ironisa l'étranger avec une voix dégoulinante d'un charme presque étouffant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Le bleuté garda le silence et reporta son attention sur les deux plus jeunes hommes. Le blondinet était assez mignon, dans le genre susceptible et fragile à la fois, tandis que le roux dégageait une aura de sensualité presque palpable qui le fit se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-Et si tu me présentais tes nouveaux…amis, au lieu de débiter des âneries? Proposa-t-il.

-Pffff… Grimm, voilà Edward Elric et Kurosaki Ichigo. Les gars, je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un…camarade dont je me passerais volontiers, bouda Envy en les pointant tour à tour du doigt.

Grimmjow éclata de rire, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

-Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, avoue-le!

De son côté, Ichigo était rêveur.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Je me demande d'où il vient. C'est juste un ami d'Envy ou bien…autre chose? J'espère bien que non!_

Au contraire de son ami Ed, Ichigo admettait avec fierté ses orientations sexuelles. Et un refoulé de moins…

-Bref, continua Envy. J'imagine que tu as pris ta chambre habituelle, Grimm. Ed, Ichi, vous pouvez prendre celles du deuxième étage, il y a assez de place pour s'installer confortablement. Grimm et moi, on est au premier, au cas où vous auriez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Des questions, remarques, ou contestations?

Ed leva timidement la main.

-Oui?

-Heu, ça lui arrive souvent de squatter ta maison sans te prévenir?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi il se balade avec un couteau?

-Parce qu'il est dingue et parano. Autre chose à ajouter?

Les trois autres secouèrent la tête. Grimmjow faisait la moue.

-Très bien. Allez dans vos chambres et déposez vos affaires, on parlera après, ordonna Envy.

Les deux amis filèrent à l'étage en s'extasiant sur la déco intérieure et Envy se retrouva en tête à tête avec le bleuté.

-Plutôt mignons les deux petits, commenta Grimmjow en se léchant les babines. Tu as dû t'amuser pour les amener ici.

-On a failli mourir, poursuivis par des tueurs, contra Envy en haussant un sourcil agacé.

-Ah. Comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai?

-Si tu le dis, soupira le taximan. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas ma peau qu'ils essayaient de trouer.

-Tu comptes les protéger?

-Ils ne survivraient pas deux minutes dehors. Et ils peuvent être utiles.

Le plus âgé sembla soucieux.

-Tu sais à quel point ça va être compliqué, de les garder à l'abri…

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu, non? Sourit le gothique.

-Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul, ricana Grimm. D'autant plus que ces deux gamins sont vraiment très appétissants…

Envy l'attrapa au collet. Malgré la différence de taille, le brun était tout aussi fort que le bleuté.

-Ed est à moi, gronda-t-il, glacial. Si tu le touches, ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

-C'est bon, rigola le bleuté. De toute façon, c'est le rouquin qui m'intéresse. Il a une sacrée paire de fesses ! Ton blond a l'air un peu plus dur à convaincre…

-Je suis coriace, fit le brun d'un ton léger en relâchant le col de la chemise noire.

Ils s'écartèrent, souriants.

-Juste une chose, finit par dire l'homme au couteau. Laisse le blondinet prendre ma chambre, et je prendrai la sienne.

-Tu es vraiment un obsédé, soupira Envy.

Et il monta avertir sa cible à la tresse blonde, laissant Grimmjow seul dans la cuisine, un rictus d'anticipation étalé sur le visage.

* * *

Edward accepta de changer d'étage sans faire de chichi. Il était bien élevé après tout! Bon, il ne comprenait pas vraiment les motivations de ce changement de chambre, mais il n'était pas chez lui et de facto n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Déjà qu'Envy les avait secourus…

Il trouvait ça un peu bizarre, qu'ils soient tombés sur le seul taximan à des kilomètres transportant dans son véhicule un revolver et un fusil de précision, roulant assez vite pour semer des tueurs et vivant dans une maison assez grande pour abriter tout un régiment. Il avait ouvert un placard pour trouver de quoi préparer du café pour tout le monde et avait failli succomber sous le tas de victuailles entassées à l'intérieur. Pour un type seul, Envy était plutôt bien équipé…

Sans parler du stand de tir dans la cave, de la piscine couverte et de son drôle de pote un peu hystérique sur les bords et carrément teint en…bleu. Ledit bleuté était passé en vitesse dans son ancienne chambre pour récupérer ses bagages, mais Ed avait eu le temps de voir ce qui ressemblait vachement à la garde d'un katana dépasser d'un des sacs. Ok… où étaient-ils tombés?

-Merci Ed, ça fait du bien! Lui sourit Envy en goûtant le café qu'il venait de distribuer.

Le blondinet s'appliqua à laisser un sourire crispé apparaitre sur son visage et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ichigo, les deux espèce de truands en face d'eux. Ils étaient réunis autour de la table basse, confortablement installés dans des sofas crème ornés de coussins noirs et gris.

-Bien…commença le journaliste. Par quoi on commence? Ces types qui voulaient nous tuer…

-Ce serait pas lié à votre boulot? Avança Grimmjow en allongeant sa boisson avec le contenu d'une flasque sortie tout droit de sa poche. Ichigo m'a dit que vous étiez journalistes d'investigation, tout à l'heure, pendant que je l'aidais à déballer ses valises.

Envy leva inexplicablement les yeux au ciel, l'air agacé.

-Heu, ouais, et alors? S'énerva Edward.

-Ben, peut-être que vous avez fourré votre nez là où il fallait pas !

-Vous travaillez sur quoi, en ce moment? S'enquit le gothique en confisquant la bouteille en alu de son ami.

-Maieuh!

-La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, tu as joué au strip poker avec le frigo, alors non, tu ne bois pas pendant une discussion sérieuse!

Grimmjow se renfrogna, puis son attention se reporta sur Ichigo qui se retenait de rigoler.

-On était sur une bête histoire d'adultère, répondit Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui était impliqué?

-Ben, Neliel Tu Oderschwank et Greed, l'acteur. On les a pris en photo alors qu'ils… se retrouvaient à l'hôtel.

-On peut voir? Demanda Grimmjow.

Edward rougit un peu et ouvrit son ordinateur portable, tournant l'écran vers les deux timbrés, comme il se plaisait à les appeler intérieurement. Lesdits timbrés sifflèrent en voyant les clichés assez chauds et firent les firent défiler assez rapidement. Ed et Ichigo, eux, tentaient en vain de disparaitre dans le sol.

-C'est quoi, cette enveloppe? Fit Grimmjow à un moment.

-Aucune idée, répondit Ichigo. Nell l'a déposée sur la table et Greed l'a rangée sans même l'ouvrir.

-De l'argent? De la drogue?

-Ou pire…des infos, ajouta Envy sombrement.

-Des infos sur quoi? Ce ne sont que deux célébrités frustrées qui se retrouvent de temps en temps…

-Frustrées? Tu as déjà vu la femme de Greed? Lust? Rien que son nom d'actrice fait bander!

-Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas frustrés. Le plus probable, c'est que ce soit de la drogue. Ils ont découvert qu'on les a pris en photo et ils nous ont envoyé des assassins. Ca semble crédible. Bien que voir des stars s'accoquiner avec des tueurs à gage reste assez traumatisant…

-Pfeu, ce sont tous des sales gosses pourris gâtés qui ne pensent qu'à leur fortune et leur réputation, cracha Grimmjow comme un chat en colère. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils en arrivent à de telles extrémités pour sauver leur popotin siliconé !

-Grimm!

-Quoi?! J'ai raison pas vrai les gars!?

Edward et Ichigo émirent des gargouillement vagues, ce qui sembla convenir au bleuté.

-De toute façon, la situation reste la même, laissa tomber Envy comme un couperet sur une tête. Vous allez devoir rester ici le temps de découvrir ce qui se cache là-derrière.

-Et la police, elle ne peut pas…?

-Non Ichigo. Comment veux-tu expliquer à la police que deux stars internationales cherchent à vous trouer la peau? Ils ne vous croiront jamais, journalistes ou pas.

-On est foutus… se désespéra Ichigo. On va crever, et tout le monde s'en fout totalement.

-Non. Nous, on ne s'en fout pas, pas vrai Vyvy?

-Pour la dernière fois…

-Pas vrai?!

-Oui, bon. Grimmjow et moi, on va vous aider.

Les deux reporters se regardèrent, bouche bée. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ben pourquoi ils se marrent?

-Je les comprends, soupira le gothique. Ichigo? Peux-tu attraper ce qui se trouve sous le canapé, juste là où tu es assis?

L'orangé cessa de s'esclaffer et s'exécuta, perplexe. Il fit une drôle de tête et ressortit de sous le sofa…un flingue.

-C'est quoi ce…?! S'exclama-t-il en le lâchant sur la table basse comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-Il y a en tout une bonne cinquantaine d'armes à feu dans cette maison, et je ne parle même pas des explosifs, sourit Envy. Vous croyez que ce n'est pas assez pour surveiller deux malheureux gamins?

-M-Mais…!

-Que j'ajoute aux armes blanches que transporte ce cher Grimmjow à chaque déplacement qu'il fait. Je suis sûr qu'il dort avec.

-Pas vrai, j'ai juste un petit couteau de rien du tout dans ma poche de pyjama, c'est tout.

Les deux amis continuèrent de se chambrer joyeusement sous le regard atterré des décolorés.

-Bon, on se tire en vitesse et on va dormir dans un bureau de police, murmura Ichigo à l'oreille de son collègue.

-J'te suis!

Mais la menace que représentaient les timbrés devant eux les clouait à leur siège. De plus, qui pouvait mieux les protéger que deux types armés jusqu'aux dents…? (et beaux comme des dieux?)

-Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous? Explosa Edward. Vous êtes super riches, vous portez des armes prohibées, vous les stockez chez vous… vous êtes des mafieux ou quoi?!

Envy et Grimmjow se calmèrent aussitôt.

-Pas…exactement. Disons qu'on a un passé pas commun et qu'on a pas trop envie d'en parler. On vous propose notre protection gratuite et sans obligation quelle qu'elle soit, à vous de choisir si vous la désirez ou pas.

-Et si c'est pas le cas, vous n'aurez pas fait deux mètres dehors qu'un sniper vous aura tirés comme des lapins, conclut Grimmjow avec impassibilité.

-…

-De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, pas vrai? Moi, si ces types disent qu'ils veulent nous aider, je ne dis pas non! Déclara Ichigo en appuyant ses dires par une tape vigoureuse sur la table.

-Oh! C'est du massif! Gronda Envy.

-Heu, désolé. Ed?

Le blondinet soupira.

-Ok, je te suis. Mais si ils nous égorgent pendant la nuit, je t'en voudrai toute ma vie.

Les quatre hommes s'entreregardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes (hé! Ils ont besoin de décompresser un peu, non?!), puis Envy se leva, ramassa les tasses et renvoya le tout en cuisine.

-Allez, tout le monde au lit maintenant!

-Quoi?! Mais il n'est que vingt-deux heures!

-Celui qui a quelque chose à redire, ira coucher dehors avec les chiens errants, assena Envy avec un regard noir qu'aucun n'osa défier.

Ce n'est qu'une fois couchés qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils étaient épuisés.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Sur ce, je vais dormir… Yawn ~_


	4. Abduction

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée du retard… -_- Non, je n'ai toujours pas continué à écrire, mais oui, je vous mets quand-même la suite. Je suis beaucoup moins sadique que je le pensais… Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, vous êtes géniaux! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Abduction

Grimmjow s'éveilla en sursaut après un rêve ma foi assez chaud mais très intéressant. Il grogna en constatant qu'il dégoulinait de sueur et qu'un certain endroit réclamait toute son attention… Le bleuté se leva donc à contrecœur pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et se soulager bruyamment sous la douche.

Il n'était même pas huit heures du matin.

Ensuite il se sécha, passa du gel dans ses cheveux colorés et s'habilla. Inutile d'espérer se rendormir. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et mit du café en route, histoire de s'occuper les mains et d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac en attendant les autres. Puis il alluma la télévision et ouvrit un magazine en écoutant les infos d'une oreille.

"_L'avion disparu pendant son vol au dessus de…"_

Grimmjow éclata de rire devant une blague de l'éditeur de son livre.

"_Trois blessés pendant un hold-up à …"_

Grimmjow se servit une tasse de café et retourna s'asseoir sur le divan.

"_Deux journalistes impliqués dans la disparition d'un de leurs collègues, Roy Mustang…"_

Grimmjow recracha le tout dans sa tasse. Sur l'écran plat d'Envy apparaissaient les photos d'Edward et Ichigo, puis celle d'un homme brun aux cheveux courts et aux yeux noirs.

Il se jeta sur la télécommande pour monter le son.

"_Hier, Roy Mustang, envoyé spécial pour le _Mainichi Shimbun,_ a été enlevé devant son appartement. D'après un témoin, les coupables seraient Edward Elric et Ichigo Kurosaki, deux journalistes du même quotidien. On ignore si la victime est toujours en vie ou si les kidnappeurs demandent une rançon…Un avis de recherche a été lancé dans tout le pays pour retrouver les suspects principaux…"_

-Merde! Lâcha le bleuté.

Il fila à travers la maison et hurla pour réveiller les autres. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés dans le salon, encore bouffis de sommeil. La nouvelle circulait sur toutes les chaines, même celles pour les enfants.

-Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel? Murmura Edward, atterré.

-Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, on dirait, grommela Envy en enfilant un t-shirt moins fripé à la hâte.

-Comment ça?! S'écria Ichigo dans tous ses états. Vous saviez…?

-Disons qu'on s'en doutait. On dirait que vos ennemis ont le bras long. Ils ont réussi à faire disparaitre quelqu'un qui vous est proche, à trouver un témoin qu'ils ont acheté, mettre la police au courant et exiger un mandat d'arrêt national, fit Grimmjow. Vous êtes mal barrés.

-J'espère que vous aviez laissé tomber l'idée d'aller chercher la protection de la police, ironisa Envy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…? En plus, ils ont enlevé Roy, se tourmentait Ed. C'est un connard mais il ne mérite pas ça… vous pensez qu'ils vont lui faire du mal ?

-Aucune idée, répondit le gothique un peu plus doucement.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon.

-Ed…Ton frère travaille dans la police, non? Questionna Ichigo au bout d'un moment.

-Oui. On pourrait lui demander de l'aide!

-Laisse tomber. C'est ton frère, il est trop proche de vous deux et ne constitue donc pas une bonne défense. Il perdra juste tout son crédit auprès des autres flics.

Les deux reporters se laissèrent tomber sur les sofas, anéantis.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser Roy dans ce pétrin…! Il faut qu'on aille l'aider! S'exclama Ed.

-T'es con ou tu le fais? Assena Grimmjow. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que vous sortiez de votre trou et qu'ils puissent vous brûler la cervelle! Et puis, est-ce que tu sais qui l'a enlevé? Où il se trouve? Non. Alors oublie ça tout de suite.

De nouveau, un ange passa. Envy fila à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner, suivi de près par un Edward perdu dans ses pensées. Grimmjow se retrouva donc seul avec un Ichigo au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il prit place à côté de lui après une hésitation et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

-Tout va s'arranger, tu verras…

-Ma vie est foutue!

-Mais non, on va trouver une solution…

Puis, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour le soulager, il ajouta :

-Tu veux un cookie?

Ichigo releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il était timbré. Deux secondes passèrent et il éclata de rire, presque aussitôt imité par le bleuté, qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette hilarité mais la jugea bienvenue.

-Hahaha…! J'en peux plus! Gémit l'orangé en se tenant l'estomac.

Il avait le visage d'un beau rouge soutenu et ses yeux chocolat brillaient de mille feux. À cette vue, le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour. L'homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le journaliste pour le croquer (ou plus si affinités) Il écrasa un coussin dans son poing, les jointures blanchies par la tension. Son autre main tremblait légèrement. Il amorça un geste pour toucher la cuisse d'Ichigo, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais une voix beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour être honnête s'éleva dans son dos, lui faisant sagement ravaler son émotion.

-C'est prêt! S'écriait Envy en sortant de la cuisine. Vous pouvez venir manger! ~

Ichigo se calma et adressa un petit sourire à Grimmjow avant de filer dans la pièce voisine afin de se sustenter. Le bleuté, piteux, resta assis un instant.

-Par le plus grands des hasards, Grimm, aurais-tu encore des problèmes de libido? Railla Envy en croisant les bras.

Ledit Grimm leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Rien n'échappait à la vue d'aigle de son ami.

-Pfff, c'est pas comme si j'étais le seul, ici, à faire du gringue à un gamin, rétorqua-t-il en jetant une œillade appuyée au gothique.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore, si c'était possible.

-Essaye au moins de faire ça dans les règles, ils sont en danger de mort je te rappelle. Si tu le brusques, tu sais très bien comment ça risque de finir…

-M'en parle pas! Grommela Grimmjow en se levant brusquement. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire la cour pendant dix ans comme une midinette écervelée!

Il bouscula Envy et rejoignit les deux reporters en train de dévorer des pancakes. Il s'installa au bar et plaça son coude bien en évidence entre Ichigo et Envy, qui murmura une remarque inaudible.

-Et donc, commença le rouquin entre deux bouchées pour entamer la conversation. Vous êtes qui exactement? Des agents secrets? Des tueurs à gage? Des gardes du corps?

-Un peu de tout ça, j'imagine, ronchonna le taximan en se servant du café.

-On est juste deux potes fana d'armes en tous genres, répondit évasivement Grimmjow. Et on peut dire que ce qui vous arrive est une sacrée occase de voir ce qu'on vaut!

-Y en a qui n'ont pas peur de mourir ici, marmonna Edward en essuyant la mousse caramel qui recouvrait sa lèvre supérieure. Et sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie Grimmjow?

-Je bosse dans le déménagement.

-Ah, d'où les muscles, pas vrai Ichi?

L'orangé s'étrangla avec son croissant.

-M'appelle pas comme ça!

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Grimm. Il est pas si mal ce surnom…

-Disons qu'une personne assez proche d'Ichigo s'amuse à l'appeler ainsi depuis des années pour l'emmerder, sourit Edward.

Grimmjow sentit aussitôt les griffes de la jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Alors comme ça il était avec quelqu'un? De musclé, d'après ce qu'avait dit Ed… Donc, Ichigo était gay. Le bleuté se retint de sauter de joie à cette pensée et se rappela qu'il y avait un obstacle sur sa route. Bah, après tout, il était assez attirant pour qu'Ichi oublie son copain…non? Ichi était à lui!

Conscient du débat intérieur de son ami, Envy esquissa un sourire goguenard.

-Au premier abord, on vous a pris pour des yakuza, poursuivit Ichigo avec une moue désolée.

BLAM!

Edward s'était levé brutalement et avait failli démonter le bar en le martelant de ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé le gaz allumé chez lui.

-Quoi? S'étonna Envy en s'inquiétant mentalement pour ses meubles.

Le nain ne répondit pas et fila chercher son ordinateur portable. Il le posa sur la table du salon, l'alluma et ouvrit un fichier devant ses amis suspicieux. Ichigo rougit, Envy fit des yeux comme des soucoupes et Grimmjow lâcha un juron en voyant l'image.

-Heu, pourquoi tu regardes ça, Ed? demanda Ichigo.

-Tu veux te rincer l'œil? Fit perfidement le bleuté.

Envy lui assena un coup sur la tête.

La photo était floue, car Nell et Greed…enfin, disons qu'ils se donnaient à fond. Ed ouvrit un programme de retouches et améliora la netteté au maximum. Puis il zooma sur une partie du cliché, sur le soutien-gorge rose du mannequin.

Un 3 gothique noir apparaissait sur la peau parfaite de la jeune femme, lui couvrant tout le milieu du dos.

Grimmjow lâcha un nouveau juron.

-Ed, tu crois que c'est…? Commença le rouquin.

-Il y a des chances… Je me demande si…

Edward retourna à la visionneuse d'images et les passa en revue, scrutant chaque pixel pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il zooma de nouveau, laissant voir un tatouage rouge sombre sur le dos de la main de Greed, un genre de serpent enroulé sur lui-même autour d'une étoile.

-Bon, si quelqu'un ne m'explique pas dans la seconde ce qui se passe, je vous mets tous à la porte, menaça Envy.

-Il y a trois semaines, un de nos collègues a fait une enquête sur un groupe industriel très important, qui a des implantations dans le monde entier et qui fonctionne grâce à un personnel composé uniquement d'élites. Il voulait juste savoir comment ils s'organisaient et il a obtenu une interview de la part d'un des employés lambda du groupe. D'après ce type, les dix plus gros bonnets de l'entreprise ont un chiffre en rapport avec leur efficacité, le numéro Un étant le meilleur de tous. Il me semble que c'est une société qui envoie des marchandises partout dans le monde, un peu comme ce site de vente par correspondance, là… Le truc, c'est que ces dix "Numéros" ne sont pas connus du grand public, on a refusé de nous révéler leur identité. Ils peuvent être n'importe qui. On sait juste qu'ils "portent leur Numéro dans leur chair". Comme vous avez parlé de yakuza, ça m'a rappelé le tatouage…

-Donc, vous croyez que Neliel Tu Oderschwank fait partie de ce groupe et qu'elle en est le numéro Trois, je me trompe?

-Il y a des chances, bien que je trouve totalement idiot de tatouer ses employés, répondit Edward avec condescendance.

-Et c'est quoi, ce groupe? Demanda Envy.

-On l'appelle Espada.

-Mais pour le tatouage de Greed? Fit Ichigo.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un tatouage décoratif, que je me fais des idées, mais ça me semble un peu gros comme coïncidence…

-Comment ça?

-Notre collègue, celui qui a enquêté sur eux… c'est Roy Mustang, celui qui a disparu.

Et devinez qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'exposé d'Edward?

* * *

-Alors, où en sont vos recherches?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

-Il semblerait que ces petits rats aient trouvé un trou pour se cacher.

-Ils vous ont échappé, soupira son interlocuteur.

-Nous avons bouclé les aéroports, ils sont recherchés dans tout le pays. J'ai même mis quelques uns de nos…collaborateurs sur le coup. Ils ne nous échapperont pas, je vous le garantis.

-Je l'espère. L'enjeu est trop important.

-J'ai néanmoins une suggestion à vous soumettre. Il ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire de les tuer.

-…?

-Je vous explique…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Le mystère s'épaissit… Si c'est possible -_- Grimmjow est un pervers ou c'est une idée?_

_Review? :3_


	5. Basic Instincts

_Bonjour! C'est encore moi! Vu que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, je me permets de déjà vous mettre la suite! Par contre ne vous y habituez pas, hein...-_-" Je remercie au passage les reviewers, qui, comme d'habitude, m'ont fait sourire avec leurs commentaires! ^^ Je vous aime! N'hésitez surtout pas à émettre vos hypothèses hein! Même si elles vous semblent absurdes, au moins ce sera marrant! XD Au fait, vous avez remarqué? Chaque titre de chapitre fait référence à un film! D'ailleurs je commence à manquer d'idées, moi... Glups._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**_Attention, présence de lemon dans ce chapitre!_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Basic instinct

Trois jours passèrent.

Les deux décolorés passaient leur temps enfermés dans la demeure d'Envy, à chercher un maximum d'informations sur ceux qui avaient tenté de les tuer. Envy, lui, veillait à garder la maison aussi sûre que possible. Il avait acheté une nouvelle alarme, une de plus…

Quant à Grimmjow, le bleuté vivait un enfer à côté d'Ichigo. Le rouquin était un vrai supplice de Tantale qui le condamnait à regarder sans pouvoir espérer le toucher un jour. Il était tout ce que recherchait Grimmjow en matière de relation. Jeune, enflammé (Au figuré comme au littéral. Non mais vous avez vu ses cheveux?!), une musculature fine mais tonique, une peau caramel douce à souhait, des yeux aussi chauds qu'un chocolat en plein hiver, des mimiques adorables, surtout quand il se concentrait…

Car la plupart du temps, le bel orangé avait les paupières plissées pour endiguer un mal de crâne causé par l'écran d'un ordi, le corps courbé sur sa chaise de bureau et des cernes qui commençaient à s'étaler sur sa frimousse d'ange. Un vrai gâchis. Il avait toujours du mal à l'obliger à quitter son poste pour manger ou dormir, même s'il en profitait pour toucher le rouquin plus que de raison.

Pour Edward, c'était plus compliqué. Le blondinet était capable de se concentrer si intensément que le reste du monde disparaissait à ses yeux. Envy avait plusieurs fois tenté de le décrocher de son écran, mais le blond, comme hypnotisé, avait résisté avec une force surprenante. Le gothique, très inquiet, avait réussi à éteindre l'appareil avant qu'Edward ne se pète les rétines dessus. D'après Ichigo, ça arrivait souvent, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer.

* * *

Ichigo n'était pas idiot. Il avait très bien vu les tentatives d'approche avortées de Grimmjow et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Il se sentait à la fois désolé pour le bleuté et…fier de l'attention qu'il suscitait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de le draguer, mais personne ne s'y était jamais pris comme un manche avec lui! Et puis, personne n'était aussi bien foutu que Jaggerjack!

S'il appréciait le pro du couteau? Oui, plutôt.

S'il l'aimait? Pas sûr, mais il y avait des chances.

S'il allait lui faciliter la tâche en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait bien? Plutôt crever.

Il s'amusait trop. Quand il bougeait, Grimm bougeait. Quand il se penchait sur les photos de ce fameux jour, Grimm faisait de même. Quand il allait se coucher, le bleuté le suivait pour se retrouver à se brosser les dents en même temps que lui et l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre. Trop mignon. On aurait dit un chaton et sa mère. D'ailleurs, le beau mâle évoquait le félin, avec sa manie de surgir silencieusement à l'endroit le plus incongru, de gronder en cas de grosse colère (et Dieu sait à quel point ça arrivait souvent), de ronronner littéralement quand Ichigo s'était "malencontreusement" lové contre lui dans le canapé pour regarder un film parce que ledit canapé était trop petit pour eux quatre… S'il le voyait se lécher le dos de la main, il allait éclater de rire, c'est sûr!

Ichigo se sentait un peu honteux d'infliger ça à Grimmjow. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, s'il était maso. Après tout, lui aussi avait envie du bleuté. Mais il refusait de lui en parler par fierté, mais aussi par malice. Et puis, si Grimm voulait l'aborder, qu'il le fasse au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme une lycéenne!

* * *

Envy se rongeait les sangs en voyant l'état de son blondinet. Oui, SON blondinet. Il était à lui au même titre qu'Ichigo était à Grimmjow. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse? Le rouquin était aussi machiavélique que lui…!

Edward n'allait pas bien. Ses cernes étaient énormes, son teint devenait blafard (l'enfermement et la peur y étaient pour quelque chose) et ses cheveux dorés se ternissaient. Et il préférait ne pas penser à la réaction du blond quand il lui avait proposé du lait pour reprendre des forces. Les vitres avaient failli exploser… Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi!

Le matin du troisième jour, il déboula dans son salon comme une tornade.

-Cette fois, j'en ai marre!

Il força Ed et Ichi à quitter leur siège sous le regard ébahi de Grimmjow et les emmena de force dans son grenier, où il entreposait tous ses trésors. Comprenez des dizaines et des dizaines d'armes à feu en tous genres, du revolver au fusil d'assaut sans oublier les lunettes de visée. Il y avait même des antiquités, telles que les grenades anti chars et autres joyeusetés.

-Heu, c'est quoi tout ça? Demanda Ichigo, stupéfait.

-Mes jouets, dit simplement le gothique avant d'ouvrir une malle qui semblait en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs.

Il en ressortit des perruques, une boite contenant du maquillage et d'autres accessoires tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Puis le taximan les conduisit dans la salle de bain pour les forcer à s'asseoir sur deux tabourets noirs.

-Bien! On va pouvoir commencer! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire de dément en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Grimmjow, l'oreille contre la porte, entendit de multiples plaintes, de même que des cris de douleur divers et variés. Il déglutit et se dit que son ami était vraiment, vraiment effrayant quand il s'énervait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois hommes retournèrent au salon, où les attendait un Grimmjow très angoissé. Ils étaient méconnaissables.

Edward s'était transformé en ado aux courts cheveux brun clair et aux grands yeux bleu azur. Sa peau était restée aussi pâle que pendant ces trois derniers jours, mais il avait quitté ses cernes et ses fringues habituelles pour un jean bleu délavé, un T-shirt gris perle et une paire de baskets noires compensées qui lui faisaient gagner quelques centimètres. Une casquette avait été enfoncée négligemment sur sa tête, faisant rebiquer ses mèches rebelles.

Ichigo, lui, ressemblait à un espagnol un peu paumé. Sa peau était beaucoup plus foncée que d'habitude et une perruque noire complétait cet effet. Il portait un marcel noir très large et un pantalon baggy avec des baskets blanches. Un bracelet en cuir et des lentilles noires lui donnait un petit air de banlieusard dur à cuire.

Envy, pour finir, avait dissimulé ses longues mèches noires sous de faux cheveux blonds, ses yeux violets sous un vert forêt perçant et avait adopté un look similaire à ses deux amis, laissant tomber les chaines et les t-shirts en résille. Une paire de lunettes élégante faisait de lui un parfait bibliothécaire dégingandé.

Grimmjow hésita entre le rire et les pleurs. Il opta pour un air ahuri qui persista malgré le calme perturbant qui régnait dans la pièce. Ed finit par éclater de rire devant son expression.

-Alors, à quoi on ressemble? S'enquit Envy.

-J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître et vous planter un couteau dans la gorge, lâcha le bleuté.

-Parfait!

-Tu es un as du maquillage, Envy! Complimenta Ichigo avec sincérité.

-Merci…!

-Oh, arrête, ses chevilles vont gonfler encore plus!

Regard noir.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies tous ces déguisements dans ton grenier? Demanda Ed d'un air suspicieux. Et je ne parle même pas de l'artillerie lourde…

-J'adore me déguiser! Du coup, j'ai acheté tout ça quand j'étais plus jeune et je m'amuse à mes heures perdues! Un jour, je me suis travesti en fille, faut que vous voyiez ça! J'ai la photo quelque part…

Edward rougit.

-Heu, non, merci, ça ira. Mais pourquoi tu nous as fait faire ça?

-Parce que j'en ai marre de vous voir comme des zombis devant vos ordi! Je vous emmène faire les magasins!

-Je comprends mieux maintenant…

-Tout le monde dehors! Ordonna Envy.

Il poussa les deux plus jeunes jusque dans le hall d'entrée pour qu'ils mettent leurs chaussures et leur manteau et revint voir Grimmjow.

-Comme ça, ça te fera des vacances, Monsieur le Frustré.

-Le frustré il t'emm…!

Le gothique disparut en riant.

Grimmjow les écouta partir et se sentit bizarre quand il entendit Ichigo demander pourquoi il ne venait pas avec eux. Puis la porte se ferma. Le bleuté prit place devant un magazine en priant pour que tout se passe bien pour ses amis.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une main chaude et agréable se posa sur son bras. Grimmjow se mit automatiquement sur la défensive, son cran d'arrêt à la main et prêt à servir.

-Hé! Calme-toi, fit l'intrus d'une voix apaisante.

C'était Ichigo. Comment diable avait-il pu le surprendre comme ça?! Et surtout…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devais partir faire du shopping avec Envy.

-J'ai changé d'avis, je préfère rester avec toi, fit simplement l'orangé avec un grand sourire.

-Où est ton maquillage? Demanda Grimm sans se laisser démonter.

-Je l'ai enlevé, je n'en ai pas besoin pour rester ici, pas vrai? Et comme j'ai taché mes vêtements avec la teinture, j'en ai changé aussi.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, avoua le bleuté.

Bon sang, si le rouquin continuait de le regarder ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de rien!

En y regardant de plus près, on voyait encore la trace du maquillage. Ichigo était encore un peu pâle, mais il avait toujours l'air plus vivant que pendant les trois derniers jours! Ses cheveux oranges étaient aussi un peu bizarres, mais qui sait ce qu'Envy lui avait fait subir!

-Grimmjow…

-Ouais?

-Tu… enfin…je veux dire, balbutia Ichigo.

Les yeux remplis d'espoir, Grimmjow se pencha vers lui, l'invitant à continuer.

-Je crois que…

-Oui?

-J'ai un problème, annonça Ichigo en rougissant et en pointant le doigt vers le bas.

_Ohputaindebordeldedieuilfaitvraimentcequejepense?_ Telle fut la pensée de Grimmjow en voyant la bosse que le rouquin montrait.

-Tu peux m'aider? Supplia le plus jeune en se dandinant nerveusement.

-Oh que oui, rugit le félin avant de se jeter sur lui pour le pousser sur le sofa et embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il découvrait.

Grimm arracha le t-shirt du jeune homme et admira un instant les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés de son futur amant. Il se pencha sur l'invitation de sa victime et se mit à lécher, embrasser, mordiller ce torse si séduisant sous les gémissements langoureux de son propriétaire.

-Oh, Ichi…! Grogna Grimmjow.

-Je t'en prie, continue… ça me brûle! souffla Ichigo en s'abandonnant à ses caresses.

Grimmjow, séducteur, trouva enfin la braguette et s'acharna à l'ouvrir avec ses dents pointues sous les yeux attentifs du plus jeune. Puis il écarta le boxer noir d'un geste énervé pour voir jaillir une impressionnante érection qu'il s'empressa de parcourir de ses lèvres.

_Est-ce un rêve? Oh, s'il vous plait, faites que ce soit réel…_

Ichigo gémissait de plus en fort et donnait des coups de reins pour pousser Grimmjow à prendre plus d'initiatives. Le bleuté s'exécuta avec joie et se mit à lécher l'objet de ses désirs comme une friandise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit rouquin puisse avoir un membre aussi…imposant! Il tremblait de désir non assouvi, parcouru de veines bien apparentes, fièrement dressé, le gland rougi par l'anticipation et déjà couvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire… Grimmjow céda aux demandes insistantes de son amant et le prit en bouche. Ichigo étouffa un hoquet en sentant son membre entouré d'une chaleur humide et accueillante qui commençait déjà à le pomper. Quelques coups de langue s'ensuivirent et Ichigo se raidit en hurlant pour jouir dans la cavité du bleuté après l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie.

Pantelant, il se coula dans les bras du félin qui, lui, bandait encore.

-M-Mon tour, gronda Grimmjow.

Il se souleva pour se retrouver à genoux devant l'orangé qui suivit le mouvement et se courba en avant pour délivrer le sexe brûlant de Grimmjow. Le jean et le boxer de l'azuré se retrouvèrent à même le sol comme des serpillères tandis que l'orangé, joueur, offrait la vue de son arrière-train au félin en chaleur. Il gémit à peine en accueillant deux grandes mains chaudes sur ses fesses et poussa un petit cri en sentant une langue experte parcourir la peau sensible de son intimité avant de la pénétrer d'une poussée calculée. Il manqua défaillir de bonheur, durcit de nouveau et bougea les hanches pour enfoncer le muscle humide plus loin en lui, provoquant une vague de plaisir sauvage qui le fit frissonner.

-P-Plus, quémanda la fraise en remuant.

Grimmjow lui présenta des doigts, qu'Ichigo lécha avec précipitation et une bonne dose de sensualité. Le bleuté faillit jouir rien qu'à cette vue. Il récupéra tout de même ses doigts et parcourut les contours de son entrée avant d'enfoncer son index dans l'antre d'Ichigo, qui poussa un nouveau gémissement. Le majeur suivit rapidement, gênant quelque peu le receveur, qui manifesta son inconfort en se raidissant un peu. Grimm les fit entrer et sortir, puis alterna avec un mouvement de ciseaux qui achevèrent de détendre le plus jeune. Un troisième s'infiltra, comblant Ichi de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Grimm sortit complètement sous les gémissements agacés de sa fraise, puis remplaça sa main par son appareil génital, ce qui eut le mérite d'interrompre la plainte d'Ichigo. Il appuya son entrée contre le gland pressant et Grimmjow s'enfonça en lui avec l'impression grandissante que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Peu à peu, son membre important pénétra l'intimité d'Ichi, qui retint ses cris de douleur avec peine. Enfoncé au maximum, il se força à attendre quelques secondes avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui arracha un cri de félicité au plus jeune.

-Plus v-vite… Grimm!

En entendant son nom ronronné, la panthère ne tint plus en place et accéléra le rythme. Tout à coup, il heurta la boule de nerfs convoitée et le hurlement d'Ichigo sonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles.

-Oh! Oui… Encore! Gémit la fraise.

Grimmjow se fit donc un devoir de pilonner son amant en gardant le même angle d'attaque, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas manquer sa cible. Après quelques autres va-et-vient, Ichigo se déversa entre leur torse dans un hurlement de pur plaisir. Grimmjow ne put se retenir plus longtemps, son sexe compressé par les contractions des muscles internes d'Ichigo et se libéra dans ce corps si délicieux.

La respiration erratique, ils retombèrent ensemble sur le divan (Envy allait les tuer pour ça) et échangèrent un sourire comblé. Grimmjow embrassait le bout du nez de sa fraise quand une voix familière et douloureuse leur parvint, brisant cet instant magique.

-Ça va, je vous dérange pas?

Grimm et le rouquin se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu sans en croire leurs yeux.

Rouge de colère, refusant de laisser couler ses larmes, Ichigo les fusillait du regard.

-Ben merde alors…!

Avec qui avait-il couché exactement?!

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Que s'est-il passé? Qu'a fait Grimmjow?! Vous le saurez...après. Héhéhé!_

_Un petit commentaire pour la route, siouplaiiiit?_


	6. Twins effect

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je poste aujourd'hui pour…me forcer à continuer à écrire. -" _

_Grimm : C'est NUL. (et je te déteste, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait subir?!)_

_Merci pour les commentaires! ^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Twins Effect

-_Ça va, je vous dérange pas?_

Le regard de Grimmjow passait d'un Ichigo à l'autre, interdit. L'un d'entre eux était déjà en train de se rhabiller, pas gêné pour un sou, tandis que l'autre le dévisageait comme un tas d'excréments en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied, un rictus meurtrier en travers du visage. Derrière lui, Edward et Envy retiraient leurs chaussures en posant des sacs en plastique remplis de marchandises.

Le faux Ichigo (ça devenait évident) rejoignit le vrai avant que Grimmjow ait eu le temps de balbutier une excuse valable.

-Salut Ichi! S'exclama le sosie, un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en sautant sur le rouquin pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue.

Ichigo grogna en réponse.

-Tiens, bonjour Shiro, fit Edward. Ça faisait longtemps dis donc!

-S'lut le gnome!

-Qui tu traites de nain si petit qu'il peut même pas monter sur le trottoir?!

Ledit Shiro passa son coude autour des épaules d'Ichigo et jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique au bleuté, qui enfilait ses vêtements en hâte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?! S'écria-t-il une fois vêtu convenablement.

-Heu, Shiro, voilà Envy et Grimmjow. On va dire que ce sont des amis… expliqua Edward. Je vous présente Ogichi, le frère jumeau d'Ichigo. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Shiro.

-J'ai eu le temps de faire connaissance avec Grimmjow, sourit le nouveau venu en se léchant les lèvres.

Envy haussa un sourcil.

-Grimm, ôte-moi un doute. Tu ne viens quand-même pas de te taper le frère d'Ichigo sur MON canapé?!

-Heu, bah…

-Si! Ricana Shiro sans lâcher son frère.

-JE VAIS TE BUTER! Ce divan est presque neuf, bordel!

Envy commença à étrangler Grimmjow. Amicalement, bien sûr. Après s'être débarrassé du gothique, le bleuté chercha Ichigo pour s'excuser, mais le rouquin avait déjà quitté la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis autour de la table du salon, déclaré QG officiel à partir de maintenant. Sauf que cette fois, Shiro était avec eux. Il avait les cheveux humides et d'un blanc immaculé après la douche éclair qu'il avait prise dans la salle de bains qu'Envy lui avait aimablement prêtée. Ses bagages avaient trouvé leur place dans la toute dernière chambre d'amis du premier étage.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Envy.

L'albinos se tortilla avec délectation sur son siège, heureux d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions.

-Hé bien voyez-vous, Ichi et moi nous sommes jumeaux. Et comme vous le savez peut-être, les jumeaux ont un lien très puissant entre eux. Nous n'échappons pas à la règle. C'est pour ça qu'alors que j'étais en train de me faire masser aux Bahamas par une bombe aux énormes ni…

-Shiro!

-Hrm, désolé frangin. Bref, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui. J'ai pris le premier avion et je suis revenu au pays.

-Mais comment nous as-tu retrouvés? S'inquiéta Envy.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, vous êtes bien cachés, le rassura le jumeau. J'ai juste utilisé un de mes petits talents.

-Shiro est radiesthésiste, continua Ichigo en sentant que son frère allait leur faire le coup du suspens insoutenable avant de leur révéler quoi que ce soit. Il peut retrouver n'importe qui ou quoi s'il se donne la peine de chercher. Croyez-le ou non, mais il gagnait toujours nos parties de cache-cache.

-Sauf les fois où je te laissais gagner.

-Evidemment, rouspéta le rouquin. Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux.

-Ben, vu que tu avais des problèmes, je me suis dit que tu aurais bien besoin d'une doublure en cas de problème. Je me suis acheté du maquillage capillaire, ça part à l'eau en moins de deux! Mais j'ai bien fait d'attendre d'être sorti de l'aéroport avant de me les teindre, parce que vos portraits sont partout les mecs. Enfin bref. Je me suis caché devant la maison, ne sachant pas si tu étais enfermé ou quoi que ce soit. Puis je t'ai vu sortir déguisé avec Ed et Envy pour aller faire les magasins -j'vous jure! Et j'ai entendu que tu parlais d'un certain Grimmjow qui ne vous accompagnait pas. Du coup, j'ai attendu que vous partiez et je suis rentré en douce dans la baraque de 'Vy. Histoire de voir ce qui se passait, me regardez pas comme ça!

-'Vy? Ronchonna le gothique. Et le code de l'alarme?

-Ichi et moi, on ne se cache rien. On est reliés, j'vous dis. Jusqu'à la mort.

-Ouais, bon, le coupa Ichigo. On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Grimmjow?

-Juste pour savoir à quel point vous en étiez, tous les deux. Vous êtes des rapides! À peine trois ou quatre jours que vous vous connaissez et il te saute déjà dessus! S'exclama Shiro en pointant Grimmjow du pouce, un rictus goguenard aux lèvres.

Ichigo rougit furieusement et se rencogna dans son siège.

-D'accord, faites comme si je n'avais rien demandé…

Un ange passa. Ogichi (ou Shiro, c'est au choix) s'amusa à observer les réactions des différentes personnes présentes. Ed était couleur tomate écrasée, Envy matait ses cuisses d'un peu trop près, Grimmjow le fusillait des yeux et Ichigo semblait plus las que jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son geste aurait ce genre de répercussions! _J'aurais dû y penser avant, tiens…_ pensa-t-il avec une grimace de sadique qui collait parfaitement avec son tempérament.

-Et sinon, vous avez découvert qui vous en voulait? Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-On pense que c'est l'Espada, répondit Edward.

Il aimait bien Ed. Surtout quand il se fâchait quand on lui parlait de sa taille de microbe.

-C'est pas cette entreprise qui distribue dans le monde entier ça? Ils sont super puissants! Comment vous avez fait pour vous faire des ennemis aussi importants?

-On a photographié une de leurs employées en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un acteur mondialement connu, rien de bien méchant, grommela Ichigo. Et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe.

-Hé ben…souffla son jumeau. Au fait, comment vont Karin et Yuzu?

-Heu, bien…je crois. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas été à la maison.

-Tsss, grand frère indigne.

-Dit celui qui n'a même pas demandé de nouvelles de son père, ajouta Ichigo.

Le rouquin se leva et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Grimmjow hésita une seconde, mais le regard insistant d'Envy le poussa à le suivre. Il frappa doucement à la porte de son voisin d'étage.

-Ichigo? Je peux te parler?

Un grognement lui répondit et le bleuté décida de le prendre pour un oui. Il trouva l'orangé en train de ranger compulsivement les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce.

-Heu, je voulais juste…

-T'excuser? Y pas de quoi, grommela Ichigo. Mon frère a toujours été le beau gosse de la famille, c'est normal d'y succomber.

-Nan, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

Ichigo l'interrompit de nouveau sans même se retourner.

-Je ne veux pas les détails, d'accord? Si t'as fini casse-toi.

Le bleuté avait prévu de présenter ses excuses. Il ne le fit pas. À la place, il sentit la colère monter en lui et empoigna le plus jeune pour le forcer à le regarder en face.

-Ecoute-moi, bordel, Ichi! C'est pas avec ton frère que je voulais faire ça! C'est avec toi! J'y peux rien s'il s'est amusé à me faire tourner en bourrique en se faisant passer pour toi! J'aurais pas pu voir la différence alors qu'il était dans un…état pareil! Je suis pas une statue, bordel! Je suis un mec! Tu ne peux pas me demander de…!

L'orangé, un peu désarçonné, finit par le faire taire en l'embrassant. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir et s'était laissé aller à ses pulsions. Grimmjow était tout simplement bandant, et ça faisait des jours qu'il lui tournait autour. Pas moyen de l'éviter.

Si le déménageur était étonné, il se reprit bien vite et fit glisser ses bras dans le dos de l'orangé, calant sa grande main droite derrière la nuque du plus jeune. Puis sa conscience l'informa qu'Ichigo venait d'ouvrir la bouche en une invitation muette mais tout à fait compréhensible par le principal intéressé. Il fit donc passer sa langue dans l'antre de son amant et lui fit câliner sa jumelle…

Tandis que dans le couloir Shiro souriait, un œil pressé contre la serrure…

* * *

-Soirée télééééééééééééééééé! Hurla Envy en apportant une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool aux invités affalés sur les fauteuils de son salon.

Les journalistes avaient accepté de faire une pause dans leurs recherches et avaient cédé à l'appel du Hobbit, qui passait justement ce soir-là. Grimmjow avait éventré tous les paquets de chips qu'il avait trouvés avec l'aide de Shiro, qui s'était excusé pour son comportement sous l'injonction de son cher frangin. Une fois qu'il n'essayait pas de vous sauter dessus pour vous discréditer à vie, l'albinos était tout à fait aimable. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Le gothique avait vidé son bar, Ed alignait des verres sur la table basse et Ichigo les remplissait avec un entrain renouvelé depuis que Grimmjow avait imploré son "pardon". Pardon qu'il avait obtenu, d'ailleurs, mais pas dans les conditions prévues. Ce qui ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça.

Les cinq hommes se vautrèrent donc dans les confortables sièges et chantèrent en cœur avec les nains "_Far over the misty mountains cold/To dungeons deep…" _en avalant verres après verres. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq complètement saouls. Shiro dormait et bavait allègrement sur l'épaule de son frère qui faisait des papouilles qu'il aurait voulues plus discrètes à Grimmjow, qui lui jouait avec les cheveux du rouquin. Edward était plus ou moins réveillé et suivait le film difficilement, un Envy ronronnant lové contre lui comme un chat un soir d'hiver.

-Dis, Edo? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, un shoot à la main.

-Moui ?

-Tu m'aimes?

Envy attendit la réponse avec patience, mais ne l'entendant pas arriver, il leva les yeux vers son blondinet. Ce dernier piquait gentiment du nez dans les cheveux noirs du gothique. Envy soupira et le laissa dormir, le trouvant trop mignon dans cette position. Il installa le nain plus confortablement contre lui et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le film, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Inutile de dire dans quel état ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, tous couchés en vrac sur le canapé. Ils furent malades une bonne partie de la journée, mais ils étaient contents d'avoir quitté leur situation désastreuse pour au moins quelques heures. Et Grimmjow de coller Ichigo en continu.

Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où tout changea.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bravo aux personnes qui ont deviné l'identité du faux Ichigo (donc Yumi Lucky, mes félicitations!)_

_Bon, en même temps, y avait que lui qui ressemblait à ce point à Ichigo…ça me semblait logique, mais je suis contente de vous avoir donné matière à vous en faire! XD_

_Un petit commentaire?_

_PS : à partir du chapitre suivant, les événements vont se précipiter!_


	7. Eden

_Shiro : Je remercie __**British Yume **__qui a donné un nom à ma nouvelle technique ultime "le Mode Chaudasse". GNYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encore désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de mettre la suite! Enfin, de toute façon vous allez me haïr encore plus à la fin du chapitre, alors..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Eden**

Envy et Grimmjow avaient rendez-vous avec un indic qui devait les aider à faire sortir Edward et Ichigo du pays après une semaine de détention consentante dans la demeure du gothique. Malgré leurs pirouettes, l'indic en question avait exigé de les voir tous les deux en même temps pour éviter les arnaques. Encore un gars bizarre, avaient pensé les deux reporters en saluant leurs amis qui quittaient la maison.

-N'oubliez pas, hein! Vous n'ouvrez à personne, vous ne sortez pas même s'il y a le feu, vous ne vous faites pas remarquer, vous ne téléphonez pas avec votre portable…

-Ca va, maman Grimmjow, sourit Ichigo. On sait se tenir!

Un peu inquiets à l'idée de les laisser seuls pour une durée indéterminée, les deux Doux Dingues, comme les appelait Edward, rechignaient à partir. Ils avaient même pensé les emmener avec eux, mais l'indic était décidément trop chiant et avait refusé. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, malheureusement. Ils partirent donc dans le bolide bleu vif (et très discret) de l'homme-panthère, qui n'appuya jamais aussi fort sur le champignon que ce jour-là, pressé d'en finir. Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Shiro fila au grenier admirer les affaires d'Envy et Ed et Ichigo continuèrent leurs recherches.

-Au fait, dit Ed au bout d'un long moment, j'avais pensé appeler Urahara.

-Pour quoi faire? Il doit croire qu'on est des criminels, comme les autres. Et Grimmjow nous a interdit le téléphone.

-Oui, les portables, mais pas les fixes.

-Ne chipote pas sur les détails. De toute façon, que pourrait-il faire pour nous?

-Nous aider? C'est notre patron, il a accès aux médias. Il pourrait enquêter de son côté…

-C'est beau, l'optimisme. C'est un chouette type et tout ce qu'on veut, mais il ne fera pas le poids contre l'Espada et une armée de tueurs à gage.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Mais il fut brisé une nouvelle fois quelques minutes plus tard.

-Au fait, est-ce que l'alarme est branchée?

Edward leva les yeux, soudain suspicieux.

-Je crois qu'Envy a oublié de la remettre avant de partir…

A cet instant, ils entendirent des voitures se garer dans l'allée d'Envy et se regardèrent, horrifiés. La porte explosa après quelques coups de pied et les deux journalistes s'aplatirent au sol pour éviter une potentielle pluie de balles avant de ramper vers la cuisine en essayant d'être discrets. Ils se cachèrent derrière le bar et frémirent en entendant les intrus s'approcher de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter et où ils avaient laissé leur ordinateur. Edward attrapa son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Envy, histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible. "_Tueurs dans la maison, SOS!"_

* * *

Envy sursauta en sentant sa poche vibrer. Il sortit son portable et consulta ses mails, les sourcils froncés. Son teint pâlit encore plus que d'habitude alors qu'il lisait le message de Ed.

-Grimm, fais demi-tour, vite!

Grimmjow ne posa même pas de question et faillit emboutir une voiture en faisant un 180° sans même ralentir (ne faites pas ça chez vous hein!). Il accéléra dans un concert de klaxons, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Ichigo…!

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils purent enfin mettre le pied à terre et se précipitèrent vers la maison. La porte défoncée ne fut pas pour les rassurer. Certains meubles avaient été retournés, Grimm retrouva le GSM d'Edward en miettes derrière le bar, mais aucune trace des deux jeunes hommes. Shiro, lui, les attendait sur le divan, la tête entre les mains et une carte de la région étalée devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'écria Grimmjow en secouant l'albinos par les épaules.

-Grimm, arrête, tu vas blesser quelqu'un!

-Ils étaient une quinzaine. Ils ont déboulé dans la maison comme dans un moulin et ils se sont battus avec Ed et Ichi, raconta Shiro. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour espérer les battre. J'étais au grenier et je suis descendu pour les aider, mais Ichi m'a vu et m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas me montrer. Ils étaient déjà ligotés comme des saucissons, et Ed était inconscient…

-Et t'as rien fait? T'avais des tas de flingues à portée de main et t'as rien fait pour sauver ton frère?! Hurla Grimmjow en cognant de toute ses forces sur la table, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas avec tous mes flingues, comme tu dis, qu'il aurait pu les aider, assena Envy. Seul contre quinze, c'est impossible. On n'a pas besoin de perdre une personne de plus. Tu as bien agi, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Shiro. Tu as pu les retrouver? Avec ton… don?

-Pas encore. J'ai l'impression qu'Ichi est dans les vapes, j'arrive pas à le capter. S'il se réveille, je verrai mieux dans quel état il se trouve, mais pour l'instant…

-En gros tu sers à rien! S'emporta Grimmjow.

-Putain, mais tu vas te calmer?! S'énerva Shiro. Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir peur pour Ichi? Je suis son frère, bordel! Son jumeau! On a toujours été liés, lui et moi! Tu crois que ça a été facile, pour moi, de les voir l'emmener?! De ne rien pouvoir faire alors qu'on me prenait mon petit frère!

-VOS GUEULES! S'égosilla Envy. Vous croyez que c'est le moment de se battre?! Nos potes sont peut-être morts, à l'heure qu'il est! Et je n'ai pas entendu un seul d'entre vous s'inquiéter pour Edward!

Les deux autres se calmèrent aussitôt. Envy n'avait pas tort, ils n'avaient pensé qu'à Ichigo…

-Ils ne sont pas morts, dit lentement Shiro. Ça, j'en suis sûr. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on les a enlevés. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient les voir morts?

-Ce n'est peut-être plus la même personne qui les envoie, fit remarquer Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi enlever deux mecs qui en ont trop vu? Deux mecs très canons, mignons et tout ce qu'on veut?

Les deux amis de toujours s'entre regardèrent et soupirèrent.

-Pour les vendre, dirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo reprit connaissance, il était plongé dans le noir et avait les bras ankylosés et maintenus en arrière par des chaines accrochées au mur. Heureusement, elles étaient assez longues pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

-Ed? souffla-t-il.

Un gémissement lui répondit, venant de sa droite. Le rouquin avança précautionneusement vers son ami et l'aida à se relever du mieux qu'il put.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-On va dire, ouais. J'ai drôlement mal au crâne!

-Normal, ils t'ont assommé quand ils t'ont vu avec ton téléphone. J'espère que ton message a été envoyé…

-Oui, j'ai eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton. On est où?

-Aucune idée. On dirait un genre de cave.

-… Tu crois qu'ils vont nous tuer?

-Je l'ignore, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'espère que non, répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire.

-Sans blague?! Si encore on savait qui nous a enfermés ici…

Les deux amis se turent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient aussi stressés l'un que l'autre. Ils attendirent ainsi ce qui leur parut une éternité, vu qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir l'heure exacte.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, livrant le passage à deux hommes en costume noir qui détachèrent Ichigo pour le traîner à l'extérieur sans dire un mot.

-Hé! Mais lâchez-moi! Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez?

Edward, impuissant, ne put qu'écouter la voix de son meilleur ami s'éteindre à travers la porte. Le blond soupira et pria pour que la cavalerie arrive vite.

* * *

Shiro sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Grimmjow.

-Suis-moi, dit simplement le bleuté.

L'albinos hésita une seconde, puis se décida à le suivre. Le déménageur lui fit descendre des escaliers que Shiro n'avait encore jamais empruntés et qui les conduisirent dans la cave d'Envy. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qui correspondait le plus à la définition d'une cave. C'était plutôt un stand de tir grand comme un petit entrepôt et très bien équipé.

-Attrape.

Ogichi eut à peine le réflexe de saisir le couteau que lui lança Grimmjow.

-T'es malade! On lance pas une arme blanche comme ça!

-Ferme-là et entraîne-toi à toucher cette cible, ordonna Grimm en montrant un cercle en bois accroché quelques mètres plus loin.

Shiro baissa les yeux vers la lame. Était-ce pour le bleuté un moyen de faire pardonner de s'en être pris à lui? C'était un peu tordu comme façon de faire, mais cela suffisait au frère d'Ichigo pour ne plus lui en vouloir… Le blanc ricana se prépara à tirer.

Ogichi remonta de la cave deux heures plus tard, lorsque Grimmjow se montra enfin satisfait de ses tirs. Il avait réussi à toucher le rond rouge deux fois d'affilée et il n'en était pas peu fier. Mort de soif, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, mais la voix d'Envy l'arrêta.

-… Ennuyeux si on ne peut plus les avoir à l'œil, disait-il, sans doute au téléphone. Je crois que le petit Elric se doutait de quelque chose, mais il nous fait confiance. Les frères Kurosaki ne sont au courant de rien pour le moment…oui, je sais, mais… De toute façon, il faut quand-même qu'on les récupère! Si c'est _lui_ le responsable, j'ai peur que Grimm ne… Oui, je le sais, mais le plus tard sera le mieux…D'accord.

Un silence.

-On n'a aucune preuve de ça…si Ogichi pouvait les localiser pour nous… ce serait une excellente occasion de frapper! Oui…à bientôt.

Le bruit du combiné qui retombait sur l'appareil sortit Shiro de son hébétude.

C'était quoi, ça? Qui était au téléphone avec Envy? Que leur réservait-on exactement, à son frère, Edward et lui?

Mais surtout, qui étaient Envy et Grimmjow à la fin?

* * *

On fit entrer Ichigo dans une pièce richement décorée d'un tapis persan, de plusieurs tableaux coûtant sûrement très cher, mais aussi et surtout d'un lit king size couvert de couvertures et de coussins allant du rouge foncé au noir profond. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement. On ne l'avait sûrement pas conduit là pour lui offrir de nouveaux appartements. Son regard continua d'investiguer et tomba sur un jeune homme d'environ son âge, très pâle aux cheveux noir d'encre. Il était plutôt grand, bien que plus petit que lui, et très mince malgré une certaine musculature. Mais le plus étonnant chez cette personne était le vert de ses grands yeux, un vert d'eau quasi inexpressif, la seule émotion s'y reflétant étant un désir malsain qui lui donna des frissons le long du dos. Il était vêtu d'un sweat décontracté et d'un jean assez ample, des vêtements assez ordinaires mais tous d'excellente facture. Deux tatouages vert clair donnaient l'impression qu'il pleurait en permanence.

-Bonsoir, Ichigo. Je t'attendais.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je m'y engage. Désolée que jusqu'ici ça ait été aussi court._

_Un p'tit commentaire pour la route? ^^_


	8. Twins Effect II

_Hello tout le monde! Comment va? Après deux jours de congé non-mérités, je me suis enfin mise à écrire un nouveau chapitre. Et donc, pour fêter les sept pages (à moins que ce ne soit huit?) de ce nouveau chapitre, je vous livre le huitième! Présence de lemon, et enfin, l'action commence pour de bon et ne s'arrêtera pas avant un bon moment! Autant dire la fin, histoire d'être sûr :p_

_Dans ce chapitre, Ichigo et Edward en prennent plein la gueule... (et s'il vous plait ne m'insultez pas à la fin, hein!)_

_Je remercie les reviewers, vous êtes géniaux! Merci!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Twins Effect II**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'enlèvement d'Edward et Ichigo.

C'est ce que leurs ravisseurs avaient accepté de leur donner comme information : le nombre de foutues heures qu'ils avaient passé dans cette foutue prison. Le chef de la bande avait fait raccompagner Ichigo jusque dans la cave et le rouquin s'était de nouveau retrouvé attaché comme une bête qu'on destine à l'abattoir. Et ce que ce type lui avait fait…

Dès son retour, Edward l'avait pressé de questions, mais Ichigo n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même et avait cessé de communiquer avec son meilleur ami.

De son côté, Edward formulait intérieurement un tas d'hypothèses sur ce qu'Ichigo avait subi, sur ce qui les attendait, sur l'identité de leur kidnapper… Mais surtout si Envy et Grimmjow allaient enfin se décider à venir les sauver!

Mais au fait… ces deux là n'étaient plus directement impliqués, donc ils pouvaient aisément les laisser tomber et passer à autre chose… Même s'il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez eux, Edward espérait qu'ils viendraient quand-même. À part eux, ils n'avaient plus personne.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et les hommes de main de leur ravisseur commencèrent à détacher Ed. C'est à cet instant qu'Ichigo sembla enfin se réveiller.

-Non! Je vous interdis! Pas Ed, pas lui…!

Le rouquin se débattit comme il le put sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de son ami, mais en vain. Le blondinet fut sorti de force de la cave et Ichigo se retrouva de nouveau plongé dans le noir, seul avec sa souffrance et ses larmes.

* * *

Edward fut conduit dans la même pièce qu'Ichigo, à savoir une chambre confortable mais vaguement malsaine. Et le même homme l'y attendait, un verre d'alcool à la main. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean ample et ne portait rien aux pieds. Edward frissonna en croisant son regard éteint vert bouteille.

-Edward, c'est bien ça? Fit le jeune homme d'une voix monotone et glaciale.

-O-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Ulquiorra Sciffer. Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que tu fais ici.

-En effet, répondit le blondinet avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

-D'après Ichigo, vous êtes déjà au courant de cette histoire de Numéros, alors je vais aller au plus simple : je suis le quatrième membre de l'Espada, le Cuarto. C'est également le nom de mon groupe.

-Vous travaillez avec Neliel?

Sciffer s'autorisa un petit sourire.

-Avant, oui. J'ai quitté l'entreprise il y a quelques années maintenant.

-Pourquoi? Cette boîte n'est qu'une couverture, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire d'Ulquiorra s'agrandit d'un demi-millimètre.

-Jolie tentative.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Ichigo?

-Oh? Il ne t'a pas raconté? Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu le sauras dans un futur très proche.

Edward préféra garder le silence, mal à l'aise.

-Sinon, comment vont Grimmjow et Envy?

Ed tiqua.

-Que…? Comment les connaissez-vous? C'est Ichigo qui vous en a parlé?

-Ichigo? Non, voyons. Ça fait des années que je les connais.

-Q-Quoi…?!

-Dis-moi, t'es-tu demandé par quel moyen j'ai découvert l'endroit où vous vous cachiez tous les deux? C'est très simple. Je les connais tous les deux, je connais la maison des parents d'Envy et je sais pour qui ils travaillent et comment ils procèdent.

-Comment ça, "pour qui ils travaillent"? Je croyais qu'ils étaient…

-Chauffeur de taxi et déménageur? Quelle naïveté. Pourquoi Envy avait-il autant de nourriture dans sa maison? Comment pourrait-il payer ses factures avec son job de taximan? Par quelle coïncidence Grimmjow s'est-il retrouvé là où vous aviez besoin d'aide? Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de vous aider? Sans parler, bien sûr, de leur collection d'armes et de déguisements.

Bien sûr qu'Ed y avait pensé. Mais maintenant que ses craintes se confirmaient, il doutait de plus en plus de ses amis.

-Qui sont-ils? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Ulquiorra le toisa avec amusement.

-Ma foi, je pourrais te le dire maintenant…ou attendre un peu. Vois-tu, dans ce monde, tout se monnaie. Que me donneras-tu pour ces informations?

-Que voulez-vous? Je n'ai pas d'argent, ni rien…

-Tu pourrais payer de ta personne.

Edward se statufia.

-C'est donc ça que vous avez fait subir à Ichigo.

-Sais-tu dans quoi je travaille?

-…

-Je fais ce qu'on appelle du trafic d'êtres humains. Je me fournis de jeunes et belles personnes pour les revendre aux plus offrants. Et Ichigo et toi correspondez parfaitement au profil.

-J-je…

-Mais il arrive parfois qu'une marchandise m'intéresse personnellement. Dans ces cas-là -qui arrivent rarement- je garde cette marchandise auprès de moi où elle est logée, nourrie… en échange de ses services. Services qui peuvent aller de la protection rapprochée à l'élimination de vermines qui me pourrissent l'existence. Et bien d'autres choses encore.

Edward commença sincèrement à se demander dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Tout ça pour quelques malheureuses photos…!

-Ichigo ne m'intéresse pas, ajouta Ulquiorra. Reste à savoir si _toi_, tu es à la hauteur de mes attentes…?

Edward déglutit bruyamment et se prépara à prendre la fuite.

* * *

Ichigo avait entamé ses jointures à coups de dents. Si ce salaud s'en prenait à son ami…!

Un cliquetis le coupa dans ses idées de vengeance. Il lui semblait qu'on crochetait la porte de la cave…qui ne tarda pas à céder.

-G-Grimmjow? Shiro?

Les deux hommes déboulèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Ils étaient masqués, mais quelques mèches blanches et bleues étaient parvenues à sortir de sous leur capuche. Sans même se concerter ou dire un mot, les troupes alliées (fallait que je la place celle-là) crochetèrent les menottes d'Ichigo et Shiro le soutint par l'épaule tandis que Grimmjow couvrait tout le monde avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à un katana.

-Envy est dehors, il attend qu'on fasse notre sortie pour nous couvrir et nous évacuer en vitesse, expliqua rapidement Shiro à voix basse. Il a pris de gros flingues!

-Où est le gamin? S'enquit Grimmjow.

-S'ils l'ont amené au même endroit que pour moi, alors il est au deuxième étage de la maison.

-Okay.

Les trois amis ressortirent de la cave et remontèrent dans les étages. Partout où Ichigo posait les yeux, le sol était couvert de cadavres affreusement mutilés. Son frère et Grimm s'en étaient donné à cœur joie… Quelques gardes choisirent l'option de la fuite et partirent en courant à leur approche.

-Ils vont prévenir leur patron! Lança Grimmjow. On les suit!

Une demi-minute plus tard, le bleuté défonça la porte en bois qui donnait sur la chambre des horreurs, comme Ichigo l'avait surnommée. Edward les attendait là, immobile et ligoté à un pied de lit. La flamme qui brûlait toujours dans ses yeux semblait l'avoir quitté, remarqua Ichigo à son plus grand regret.

Grimmjow libéra le plus jeune d'entre eux et le souleva à moitié pour l'obliger à marcher, et une minute plus tard, ils étaient à l'extérieur. Au loin vers l'Est, un hélicoptère prenait la fuite.

-Ce fut…étonnamment facile, ricana Shiro.

-Y a un truc qui va pas, grogna Grimmjow.

-Où est Envy? Les interrogea Ichigo.

-Là-bas.

L'épéiste pointa le doigt vers un bâtiment très éloigné et surtout très haut. Une minuscule tache noire révélait la présence d'Envy. Et d'après les cadavres tués par balles et entassés dans le parc de la villa d'Ulquiorra, ses talents de sniper étaient bien réels.

-J't'avais dit qu'il nous couvrait! S'exclama Shiro avec un sourire de gamin.

Grimmjow alla récupérer sa voiture dissimulée sous un bosquet et ils quittèrent avec soulagement les terres de Sciffer.

* * *

-On revient à la maison? Non, parce que si Sciffer savait pour la planque, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y retourner…objecta Shiro alors que la voiture chérie de Grimmjow s'engageait sur l'allée de la demeure d'Envy.

-On prend juste quelques trucs, et puis on se barre, déclara Envy en fixant Edward d'un air inquiet.

Le blondinet, le regard vide et les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, n'avait toujours rien dit depuis sa libération. Le gothique se jura d'aller lui parler dès qu'ils seraient en lieu sûr.

Avec Shiro, il alla regrouper des vivres, des vêtements et quelques armes et ressortit tout aussi vite. Ils embarquèrent le tout dans les deux voitures, à savoir le taxi d'Envy (occupé par son propriétaire et le blondinet) et la voiture bleu ciel de Grimmjow (occupée par tous les autres).

Et ils reprirent leur route vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures de route, les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent à un motel et ils louèrent deux chambres, une pour Ichigo et Edward et la deuxième pour les trois dangers publics. Pendant que les jumeaux et Grimmjow partaient s'entraîner au couteau dans le parking, Envy alla voir Edward.

-Ed…? Ichigo n'a rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois que je m'en doute un peu. Si tu as besoin de parler, ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, d'accord?

Le blondinet lui jeta un œil brumeux et se recacha dans ses bras presqu'aussitôt. Envy, mal à l'aise et impuissant se résigna à quitter la pièce après un long silence qu'Edward ne semblait pas disposé à briser. Il tenta de caresser les longs cheveux du plus jeune, mais celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagement. Le gothique quitta la pièce, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il fallait qu'il parle à Ichigo.

Edward, lui, s'assura de l'absence du brun pour sortir un objet de sa poche. C'était un téléphone portable noir, très sobre et sans ornement si ce n'était un 4 argenté peint à l'arrière.

**Flashback (/!\ lemon)**

-Edward…Ed… murmurait Ulquiorra à son oreille alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement en lui.

Le mafieux n'avait pas perdu son temps en bavardages et l'avait envoyé d'un revers de la main sur le lit à baldaquin avant de venir l'y rejoindre. Il l'avait déshabillé, en avait fait autant avec lui-même avant de commencer à l'embrasser, à le couvrir de coups de langues, à lui faire toutes ces choses…

Et maintenant, Edward pouvait dire adieu à sa virginité.

Ulquiorra était doux avec lui, si doux que la scène en était presque irréelle. Il l'avait préparé avec attention avant de violer son intimité avec autant de délicatesse que s'il était de papier. Edward avait bien essayé de lutter, de se débattre ou même de hurler, mais le mafieux était trop fort pour lui et repoussait toutes ses tentatives avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Si tu ne te détends pas, ce sera pire, lui avait-il alors dit de sa voix monotone.

Alors Edward s'était détendu.

Ulquiorra n'était pas comme Envy (non, il n'était pas aveugle, merci). Il était encore plus envoûtant, encore plus séduisant que tout ce qu'Envy pouvait lui offrir. Il rayonnait de puissance, de désir, et même s'il n'était qu'un mafieux, un tueur, un vendeur de chair humaine… Edward ne pouvait pas se battre contre _ça_.

Les ongles noirs et froids parcouraient sa peau, lui procurant de délicieux frissons d'excitation qui dans un second temps lui faisaient honte. Et il le ravageait de l'intérieur, le pilonnant sans relâche dans cette chambre sordide, attachant de force sa proie à lui. Edward sentait qu'Ulquiorra, malgré le fait que ce soit clairement un viol, ne pensait qu'à lui et à ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, c'était paradoxal, oui, il se sentait sali et honteux de ressentir ça, d'_aimer_ ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ulquiorra était le plus fort. Ulquiorra avait gagné.

Le ténébreux se souciait qu'il prenne du plaisir à cet acte, il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'Edward en retire soit du dégoût ou de la souffrance.

Il voulait qu'Edward, après cette fois, revienne de lui-même vers lui pour le supplier de le prendre. Et rien que les mains du petit blond parcourant sa peau blanche le confortaient dans ses certitudes. Edward n'était pas comme Ichigo. Ichigo s'était battu comme un lion, il l'avait repoussé dès la fin des hostilités, il le haïssait.

Mais avec Edward, il avait découvert un nouveau genre de relation. En faisant cet effet à Edward alors qu'il lui volait sa première fois, il venait d'enchaîner sa proie à lui. Edward lui appartenait, corps et âme.

Et alors qu'il voyait le blondinet atteindre la jouissance entre ses bras, alors que les contractions de son intimité autour de son membre le faisaient jouir à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer tout haut la pensée qui l'habitait.

-Tu es à moi…

Edward avait frémi en réponse et s'était assoupi dans les bras réconfortants d'Ulquiorra.

Il était revenu à lui une demi-heure plus tard, toujours dans la même position. Puis il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, et surtout de ce qu'avait dit Ulquiorra avant qu'il ne s'endorme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui sourit franchement en voyant son air perdu.

-Bien dormi?

-Je…Qu'est-ce que j'ai…?

-Nous avons notre réponse, Edward. Je ne te vendrai pas, en définitive. Tu resteras avec moi.

Edward se redressa difficilement et Ulquiorra salua son effort d'un long et langoureux baiser.

-Et Ichigo? Demanda Edward.

-S'il est sage, je serai coulant avec lui. En tout cas, il aura le droit de vivre.

-Mais…Grimmjow et Envy…?

-Nous verrons en temps voulu. Mais il me semble que tu voulais des infos sur eux, non? Très bien. Aucun d'entre eux n'était là par hasard. Envy avait pour mission de vous récupérer quel qu'en soit le prix, de vous emmener en sûreté et de vous garder chez lui, hors d'atteinte des tueurs que Neliel vous a envoyés. Grimmjow avait reçu les mêmes directives. Vous n'êtes qu'une mission pour eux.

-Je ne le crois pas…Ils sont si…Je veux dire, Grimmjow aime sincèrement Ichigo!

-Grimmjow et ses hormones… grommela Ulquiorra contre le cuir chevelu d'Edward. Quant à Envy, il est très doué pour séduire tout ce qui bouge. À eux deux, ils forment la meilleur équipe qui soit. Envy s'occupe de stratégie, mais aussi de jouer les snipers en cas de danger, Grimmjow est plutôt tête brûlée et manie le sabre comme s'il faisait partie de son propre corps. Ce sont des tueurs, Edward. Eux aussi sont des mafieux.

-Des ma…! C'est dingue! Mais pourquoi…?!

Des coups de feu se firent entendre au loin.

-Les voilà. Ils sont venus vous reprendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire…?!

Ulquiorra se leva, se rhabilla et lui lança quelque chose de noir. Un portable.

-Il y a mon numéro privé dessus. Si tu veux des réponses, je t'en donnerai autant que tu veux. On n'a plus le temps. Si tu veux des preuves de ce que je t'ai dit, retourne avec eux et pose-leur des questions. Regarde leurs réactions et tu auras tes réponses.

Edward se rhabilla prestement et empocha le téléphone après une hésitation. Jusqu'ici, seul Ulquiorra avait été honnête avec lui. Et il lui offrait la possibilité d'en apprendre d'avantage. Pourquoi pas?

-Edward, fit Ulquiorra. Si je ne t'attache pas, ils vont avoir des doutes. Tu veux bien…?

-...

Edward laissa le mafieux le ligoter au pied de lit.

-Ed…Si tu décides de me croire et de me rejoindre, sache que mon supérieur sera compréhensif et acceptera peut-être même de sauver Ichigo. Mais pour ça il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Ulquiorra lui donna un dernier baiser et disparut par une porte dérobée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ed entendit le rotor d'un hélicoptère se mettre en marche et Grimmjow défonça la porte avant de l'embarquer.

**Fin du Flashback**

Edward n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'on pouvait tracer un téléphone à distance. Mais il en avait tellement envie…!

Il appuya sur le raccourci et porta le combiné à son oreille.

-Allo, Ulquiorra…?

* * *

Ulquiorra referma son portable. Il ne pensait pas que son nouveau jouet l'appellerait aussi vite. Il avait été réconfortant, lui avait fourni de nouvelles informations et avait joué son rôle avec brio. Son patron allait être content. Il composa un nouveau numéro.

-Le petit blond est avec nous. Et il se charge lui-même de convaincre l'autre.

Un silence.

-Bien sûr. Ils vous seront plus utiles vivants que morts… Oui, tous les deux… Par contre, j'aurais une demande…

Ulquiorra admira une fois de plus la couleur dorée des yeux d'Edward sur son avis de recherche.

-… Edward Elric est pour moi.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, je fais de mon mieux! La relation Ulqui/Ed est vraiment tordue, non? Comment avez-vous trouvé Ulquiorra? _

_Un petit commentaire siouplait?_


	9. On the road again

_Bonjour! Désolée pour l'attente! Je remercie les reviewers, vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime tout plein ! Les révélations vont débuter à la fin de ce chapitre et continueront pendant quelque temps…mais vous les avez méritées, pas vrai !?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : On The Road Again**

Le lendemain matin, les cinq jeunes hommes reprirent leur route.

-Où allons-nous exactement? Avait demandé Ichigo.

-On va demander de l'aide à un groupe qui lutte contre la mafia, avait évasivement répondu Grimmjow.

-Je me suis arrangé avec eux au téléphone avant d'aller vous secourir, ils ont accepté nous accueillir, ajouta Envy.

Shiro voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se rencogna dans son fauteuil et garda la bouche fermée. Ichigo n'allait pas s'en plaindre, vu que tout ce qui sortait habituellement de la bouche de son frère était soit des insultes, soit des moqueries.

Et ils étaient repartis "pour un bout de temps" d'après Envy. Et personne n'avait osé demander d'où les deux dangers publics connaissaient un tel groupe. Après tout, ils avaient envahi l'antre d'un mafieux à trois, alors bon…

Le voyage fut…emmerdant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour désigner cette enfilade d'étapes exténuantes, que ce soit sous un soleil de plomb ou une averse bien vicieuse. Le pire, c'était surtout le silence. Grimmjow et Envy, chacun dans leur voiture, avaient mis la radio, mais l'ambiance devenait morbide. Envy avait entrepris de raconter ce qui s'était produit pendant son enfermement à Edward, puisqu'Ichigo avait été mis au courant le soir précédent au motel.

-On se doutait que ce n'était pas les tueurs à gage qui vous avaient retrouvés, alors on a pensé que c'était un autre gang. C'est à ce moment-là que Shiro a pu localiser son frère et donc on a pu préparer un plan et venir vous sauver…

Mais Edward n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait Envy. Le taximan ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte et se tut jusqu'au soir, quand les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent de nouveau à un motel pour passer la nuit. Ils louèrent de nouveau deux chambres et Edward s'isola dans le parking pour téléphoner à Ulquiorra. C'est alors qu'une voix furibonde le fit sursauter.

-Je l'savais!

Grimmjow-car c'était bien lui- arracha d'un coup le portable de la main d'Edward et l'écrabouilla sous son talon comme si c'était un scorpion ou une araignée particulièrement hideuse.

-Grimm, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Les trois autres rappliquaient déjà, étonnés de voir le bleuté secouer le plus jeune comme un pommier.

-Arrête! Tu vas lui faire mal! S'insurgea Ichigo en tentant en vain d'éloigner le fauve de sa proie.

-Ce petit crétin signale notre position à Ulquiorra depuis hier! Voilà ce qu'y a! rugit Grimmjow en soulevant le blondinet par le col.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, Ed? demanda froidement Shiro.

-J-Je…

-Il y a un 4 sur le portable que Grimm vient d'assassiner, fit sombrement Envy. C'est le symbole du gang de Sciffer. Repose-le, Grimm. Ed, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Pourquoi? Cracha le journaliste, rouge de fureur. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il a été le seul à me dire la vérité sur ce qui se passe! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, tous les deux! Vous nous mentez depuis le premier jour! Qui vous a payés pour nous protéger? HEIN?!

-Ed, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…? Murmura Ichigo d'une voix blanche. Ils nous ont sauvés plusieurs fois… Sans eux on serait morts!

-Ils nous gardent en vie pour que leur employeur puisse se servir de nous, c'est tout!

-C'est n'importe quoi!

-Je crois qu'Ed a raison, objecta Shiro. J'ai entendu Envy au téléphone avec quelqu'un et il parlait de vous garder à l'œil, et que Ed se doutait de quelque chose par rapport à eux.

-Et tu n'as rien dit? S'insurgea Ichigo. Et vous deux, qui êtes-vous, à la fin?!

-C'est pas le moment pour ça! Il faut fuir, et…

-C'est ça, barrons-nous d'ici!

-Pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses!

-Heu, les mecs? J'ai l'impression qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner ici, fit soudain Shiro. On va avoir de la compagnie. Il y a plusieurs véhicules en approche.

-Bon, Edward monte dans le taxi, vous deux avec Grimmjow. On décolle, ordonna Envy.

-Pas d'accord, grogna Grimmjow. Je prends le gamin avec moi, tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec lui et il va encore faire des conneries. Et Shiro vient avec nous, comme ça, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, il pourra vous retrouver.

-D'accord, capitula le gothique. Tu prends la route qui part vers l'Est, je prends vers le Nord. C'est mieux de se séparer. On se rejoint où tu sais.

Les fuyards s'entassèrent en hâte dans les deux voitures et Envy souffla un "Fais attention à Ed, s'il te plait" à son meilleur ami avant de démarrer.

* * *

-On est suivis! Signala Shiro après quelques minutes de flottement.

-Merde!

-Mais vu le nombre de tueurs à nos trousses, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les autres n'auront sûrement pas de problème… temporisa l'albinos.

-Putain…J'espère que t'es content de toi, le gnome! Ragea Grimmjow.

Ed ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. À la place, il continua de fixer son rétroviseur. Le bleuté grommela et appuya un bon coup sur l'accélérateur.

-Heu, c'est pas pour te stresser, mais ils se rapprochent! Prévint Shiro.

-Bordel, j'aurais dû demander des flingues à Envy…!

-Oui, en effet, ironisa le frère d'Ichigo.

-T'as pas un peu fini de te foutre de moi, toi!? S'emporta le conducteur.

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit!

Grimmjow tint bon pendant plus de dix minutes, essayant de perdre les assaillants par des chemins détournés ou en prenant des routes faiblement éclairées, mais il n'avait qu'une très mince avance. C'est alors qu'une berline noire arriva de face et braqua pour les empêcher de passer, forçant Grimmjow à freiner de toutes ses forces, ce qui envoya la voiture bleu vif dans un fossé.

-Putain… C'est la honte…!

-J'aurais plutôt dit "on va tous crever", mais c'est comme tu préfères, tenta de plaisanter Shiro en tirant un couteau de chasse de son sac.

Grimmjow s'empara de son sabre japonais et sortit de sa voiture, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau. L'albinos et le blondinet le suivirent, la mort dans l'âme. Les trois compères tailladèrent, tranchèrent, égorgèrent, mais ils durent finalement baisser les armes quand l'ennemi les menaça d'armes à feu. Ils jetèrent leurs armes près de la voiture et mirent les mains en l'air, vaincus.

Et tout ce que vit Edward avant de se faire assommer, ce fut le regard meurtrier de Grimmjow fixé sur lui.

* * *

Ichigo et Envy virent passer les berlines noires au loin, mais le gothique refusa de faire demi-tour, arguant que ça ne servirait à rien et qu'ils ne feraient que foncer dans un piège. Mais le rouquin voyait bien que le taximan se faisait violence pour ne pas aller sauver leurs amis. Le moral en compote, ils arrivèrent au petit matin dans une ville où Ichigo n'avait jamais mis les pieds et s'arrêtèrent devant un gratte-ciel. Il s'agissait, d'après les panneaux indicateurs, du siège social du Seireitei, une compagnie énergétique japonaise qui vendait un peu partout dans le monde. Le logo très traditionnaliste montrait un shoji circulaire ouvert sur un second, clos cette fois.

-On est où, là? Demanda Ichigo.

-Nous sommes devant la couverture du Gotei 13, une compagnie qui lutte depuis plus de temps que je ne saurais le dire contre la mafia, annonça Envy en faisant semblant d'ôter un chapeau invisible.

Sans attendre, le gothique l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième sous-sol et tapa un code qui ouvrit une grosse porte blindée.

-Wow, ça, c'est de la sécurité dis donc! S'étonna Ichigo. Il y a même un scanner rétinien!

-Et ouais! Sourit Envy.

À l'intérieur du tunnel, un gardien vérifia leur identité et leur fit signe de passer. Envy conduisit son ami à travers une enfilade de couloirs et le fit entrer dans un genre de petite salle de conférence. Ichigo aurait été incapable de retrouver la sortie.

-Attends-moi ici, je vais prévenir le patron de notre arrivée.

Le rouquin patienta à peine cinq minutes avant de voir revenir le taximan.

-Ils sont en train de rassembler le conseil. On a le temps de parler de certaines choses, si tu veux bien…

* * *

-…Ed!

Le blondinet grogna et entrouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt sous la torture lumineuse qu'il subit. Il papillonna quelques secondes, puis se décida à se réveiller complètement. Il portait des menottes et était dans un genre de cylindre métallique de cinq mètres de hauteur et d'environ trois mètres de largeur. Des tubes néon aveuglants placés au plafond assuraient l'éclairage. Shiro était accroupi à côté de lui et Grimmjow faisait les cent pas comme une bête en cage. Ils étaient menottés également.

-On est où, là? Fit le blondinet d'une voix pâteuse.

-À ton avis?! Lança le bleuté assez énervé. On est prisonniers de ceux qui veulent notre peau! Et devine à cause de qui?!

-C'est bon, Grimm, je crois qu'il a compris maintenant, fit Shiro.

Edward sourcilla. Grimmjow devait vraiment avoir envie de le tuer, si Shiro lui-même intervenait pour le protéger!

-Et puis au moins les autres sont en sécurité, sinon ils seraient ici aussi, continua l'albinos.

-Putain, j'espère que ces trouducs n'ont pas laissé ma Pantera sur la route!

-Ta voiture s'appelle Pantera? S'étonna Shiro.

-Nan, c'est mon sabre! Je l'ai depuis toujours, j'ai pas envie qu'un connard me la pique!

-Okay… siffla le frère d'Ichigo d'un air qui voulait dire "Il est dingue, ignorons-le et il nous laissera peut-être tranquille…"

Le bleuté finit par se calmer et s'asseoir avec les deux autres en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil coléreux à la paroi grise.

-On est là depuis longtemps? Risqua Edward.

-Environ cinq heures, d'après ma montre. On n'a plus de téléphone, plus d'armes, plus de bagnole et aucun outil qui nous permettrait de nous échapper, répondit Shiro. On est dans une belle merde. En même temps, je ne vois pas trop où on pourrait garer la bagnole de Grimm dans cette cellule…

-T'as d'la chance que ton pote Kurosaki soit là, sinon tu serais mort, le gnome, feula Grimmjow comme un chat en colère.

-De toute façon, ils nous auraient retrouvés! Tu l'as dit toi-même je te ferais remarquer! S'énerva l'albinos.

Le bleuté se renfrogna et croisa les bras comme un gosse en manque de bonbons.

-Et vous savez quoi? Puisqu'on a le temps, tu vas pouvoir nous dire tout ce que tu sais, _Grimmy_.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te trucide, Colgate.

Shiro leva un sourcil mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

-Pfff… Bon, j'suppose qu'il est temps que vous l'appreniez, de toute façon… On va pas sortir avant un bon bout de temps… Pour que vous compreniez tout, il faut remonter à quelques années. À l'époque, il y avait un clan de mafieux qui régnait sur le monde de l'ombre. L'Espada. Ils se cachent sous l'entreprise du même nom, mais ça vous l'avez déjà découvert. Les meilleurs membres, qui sont aussi de prodigieux tueurs, sont au nombre de dix et portent tous un tatouage pour signaler leur appartenance à ce groupe. Aux yeux du monde, ils sont des célébrités dans leur domaine, que ce soit la science, la finance, le mannequinat ou le cinéma… Vous connaissez sûrement Szayel Apporo Grantz…

-Le type qui a découvert des vaccins pour tout un tas de maladies? Questionna Edward, éberlué.

-Lui-même. Mais pour le compte de l'Espada, il verse plutôt dans les armes chimiques et les empoisonnements. Il y a aussi cette nageuse professionnelle, Tia Hallibel, le millionnaire Coyote Starrk, Barragan Luisenbarn, le politicien…Et bien sûr notre chère Neliel, top model à renommée mondiale.

-Bordel, ces gars-là mentent au monde entier… souffla un Shiro effaré.

-Et pas qu'un peu. Bref. Au dessus d'eux, il y a deux sous-chefs et le patron suprême. Il s'appelle Aizen Sosuke, et c'est le pire connard que ce monde ait jamais porté. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Notre ami Ulquiorra, lui, était l'ancien numéro 4, mais il a quitté le groupe pour fonder son propre gang. Il est toujours au service d'Aizen, à l'occasion.

-Ça explique certaines choses… murmura Ed.

-Bref. L'Espada a toujours été en concurrence avec un deuxième clan, l'Homonculus. Ils fonctionnent sur le même modèle, avec des tatouages en forme de serpent, et une unité d'élite composée de sept assassins eux aussi connus dans certains milieux. Greed et sa femme en font partie.

-Mais pourtant Nell et Greed couchent ensemble.

-On pense que les deux clans veulent faire une alliance pour tenter de faire un gros coup, on est pas trop sûrs. L'Homonculus a pour chef le vieux King Bradley.

-C'est un avocat, non?

-Exactement. Les membres de l'Homonculus se font tous appeler par un nom de péché capital.

-Mais alors…Envy…

-Ouais, Envy en a fait partie, il y a des années.

-Putain, jura le blondinet. Je savais bien que c'était pas normal d'avoir autant d'armes chez soi!

-Et moi, continua Grimmjow, je suis un ancien de l'Espada.

-Quoi?! Mais comment…?

Le bleuté se leva et souleva péniblement son T-shirt pour dévoiler un 6 gothique tatoué sur son flanc droit.

-Ouais, je suis un ex-mafieux. Ça vous étonne?

-En y réfléchissant bien, pas tant que ça, fit Edward en se tapotant le menton, signe qu'il emboîtait les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est comment deux gars de clans opposés ont pu quitter leur groupe et devenir amis…

-Hé bien, tout a commencé à la mort des parents d'Envy…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, ça allait un peu de soi, mais bon… la suite des révélations dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Un pitit commentaire?_


	10. True Lies

_Bonjour à tous! J'ai récemment été atteinte d'une maladie rare qu'on nomme Gentillesse. C'est pourquoi, jugeant que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre et que j'ai suffisamment d'avance, je vous poste aujourd'hui la deuxième partie de mes révélations croustillantes! Une bonne partie des mystères vont être résolus! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le guide! _

_Heu, je veux dire, l'auteur!_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : True lies

Envy servit un café à Ichigo avant de continuer son histoire.

-Merci. Donc, tu disais que…tout a changé à la mort de tes parents?

-Oui. Comme tu as compris, ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils ont été assassinés.

-Par qui?

-Un sniper de l'Espada. J'avais neuf ans et j'ai échappé de peu à l'exécution. Avant, nous vivions dans la maison qui nous a hébergés ces derniers jours. Quand je me suis retrouvé seul, l'Homonculus m'a pris sous son aile pour m'utiliser à la place de mes parents. Ils m'ont entraîné, et je suis devenu leur meilleur tireur. Je suis devenu l'un des sept de l'unité d'élite et j'ai reçu mon nom et mon tatouage. Il est sur ma cuisse gauche. Pendant des années, j'ai été envoyé en mission, j'ai assassiné des tas de gens, j'ai espionné, volé et fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Seulement, dans mon coin, je recherchais le sniper qui m'avait volé ma famille. C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Grimmjow. J'avais seize ans je crois. Lui en avait dix-sept et accompagnait Ichimaru Gin, l'un des deux sous-chefs de l'Espada. Ils étaient en train d'extorquer des infos à un pauvre type dans un bar. Quant à moi, j'étais censé abattre Gin et tout autre témoin. Seulement Grimmjow m'a vu, on s'est battus et Gin en a profité pour se barrer. J'étais vraiment furieux parce que je comptais l'interroger pour mon propre compte. Du coup j'ai assommé Grimmjow et je l'ai emmené dans une planque. Déjà à l'époque il était lourd, dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs. Quand je lui ai posé mes questions, il m'a craché à la tronche avec son sourire détestable.

-Je l'imagine bien, sourit Ichigo.

-Au final, la planque a été encerclée par des membres de l'Espada qui venaient le tirer de là. Je l'ai assommé et je me suis enfui. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais horreur de tuer gratuitement. L'année suivante, on l'a envoyé en mission contre l'Homonculus et on s'est retrouvés en face à face. Il m'en voulait à mort d'avoir réussi à l'attraper. J'avais beau lui tirer dessus, il évitait toutes mes balles comme si elles n'existaient pas! Au final, on était aussi crevé l'un que l'autre et on a fait une trêve. On a parlé de nous, et on a découvert qu'on était pas si différents. Plus de parents, enrôlés dans la mafia sans vraiment l'avoir voulu… On a sympathisé. On se voyait en cachette et on en profitait pour se moquer des mafieux qu'on aimait pas, on s'amusait bien ensemble. Et puis on a décidé d'arrêter les frais. J'ai trafiqué mes papiers pour pouvoir récupérer la maison de mes parents plus ou moins légalement et on a quitté la mafia en même temps.

-Mais… ce n'était pas aussi simple, pas vrai?

* * *

-Ça n'a pas été facile, soupira Grimmjow, le regard perdu au loin. On ne quitte pas la mafia comme ça. On est resté ensemble et on a essuyé des dizaines de tentatives de meurtre, de corruption, d'attentats aussi. On avait des infos précieuses qui n'auraient jamais dû quitter les clans. On a survécu comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Et enfin, ils sont venus.

-Qui ça? Demanda Shiro.

-Les membres du Gotei 13. C'est une organisation secrète qui travaille pour le gouvernement japonais et qui lutte contre la mafia internationale. Ils se cachent sous l'apparence d'une compagnie énergétique appelée le "Seireitei". Ça leur permet de rassembler des fonds pour agir et aussi d'assurer une excellente couverture. Ils nous ont proposé un poste parce qu'ils avaient entendu parler de nous, les renégats. Ils nous ont promis de nous laisser régler nos comptes avec la mafia et on a accepté. Grâce à nos compétences, on a trouvé notre place dans l'organisation et on a pu les aider à être plus efficaces grâce aux informations qu'on avait. Ça a été un super moment. On retournait en mission, mais cette fois on sauvait des gens au lieu de les tuer. Ou alors on ne tuait que des salauds, et ça nous convenait. Toujours est-il qu'on nous a ordonné de vous trouver et de vous protéger, Ichigo et toi.

-Mais comment avez-vous su depuis le début qu'on chercherait à nous tuer? Demanda Edward.

-Je pense que quelqu'un a appelé le Gotei et leur a appris que vous aviez pris ces photos et que ça risquait d'attirer les foudres de la mafia.

-Vous vous êtes basés sur un appel anonyme? Fit Ed, sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas qui a appelé, mais je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une personne connue par le Gotei, sinon ils auraient quand-même cherché des preuves avant d'agir… et vous seriez morts tous les deux. L'informateur vous a sauvé la vie.

-Et donc, le Gotei 13 a envoyé deux agents juste pour protéger des journalistes trop curieux? C'est un peu surréaliste. À moins que vous n'ayez besoin de nous à tout prix…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle on nous a interdit de vous révéler la vérité. Nos supérieurs voulaient que vous enquêtiez et que vous apportiez de nouvelles preuves qui pourraient servir à abattre les deux clans. Et aussi à prouver qu'ils cherchent à faire un sale coup en s'alliant après des années de concurrence. En vous faisant partir de rien, ils espéraient que vous trouveriez des éléments qui leur auraient échappé…

-C'est complètement débile! Ronchonna Shiro.

-En même temps, je ne me voyais pas vous dire "Hey, les mecs! À ce propos, Envy et moi on est des ex-mafieux et on a été envoyés vous protéger! Ça boume sinon?"

-J'avoue que ça le fait pas, sourit Edward. Mais ils auraient mieux fait de venir nous chercher directement et de tout nous expliquer. Ça nous aurait évité des infarctus.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Grimmjow en croisant les bras d'un air las.

-Bon, autre chose…

-Quoi?

-Jusqu'à quel point aimes-tu Ichigo? Demanda sournoisement le journaliste.

Le bleuté avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer sous les rires sardoniques de ses compagnons de cellule.

-Je…Argh, je vous déteste!

-Nous aussi on t'aime Grimmy! S'exclama Shiro.

Grimmjow le fusilla du regard et reprit son calme.

Le silence se fit pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis Edward le brisa.

-Au fait, Grimmjow, Shiro…je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-il. C'est entièrement ma faute, tout ce qui nous arrive… Si je n'avais pas gardé le téléphone d'Ulquiorra, on n'en serait pas là…

-Ce qui est fait est fait, assena Grimmjow. Ils nous auraient trouvés un jour ou l'autre alors…

-Tu deviens plus mesuré, Grimmy! S'extasia Shiro.

-MAIS si tu refais un truc comme ça, je jure que tu auras de mes nouvelles.

-Ok… J'le ferai plus, M'sieur.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la porte de la cellule de métal s'ouvrit sur un visage familier.

-Toi! S'emporte Grimmjow. Sale raclure de bidet, connard de…!

-Toujours aussi distingué, à ce que vois, lança Ulquiorra de sa voix monotone.

Puis le mafieux avisa Edward, qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.

-Edward.

Le blondinet frémit, puis osa enfin lever le regard vers lui.

-L'accord dont je t'avais parlé tient toujours. Le patron a donné son aval.

-Quel accord? Demanda Grimmjow avec sa douceur légendaire.

-Il-Il a promis que si je le rejoignais, Ichigo et Shiro auraient la vie sauve, répondit Edward.

-Et que va-t-il nous arriver, à Envy et moi?

-Ça, c'est Aizen-sama qui décidera, lâcha Ulquiorra sans montrer d'émotion. Tu lui devais une vie de service, Grimmjow. Tu n'as pas tenu tes engagements.

-Je voulais être libre. Toi aussi, non? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté l'Espada pour fonder le Cuarto.

-Je suis toujours au service d'Aizen-sama.

-Hé bien moi pas. Sa sale gueule me revenait plus, ironisa le bleuté en fusillant le mafieux du regard.

-Reste poli. Edward, que choisis-tu? Si tu le sers, Aizen-sama se montrera clément.

-De toute façon, vous nous tuerez tous, non? Lança Edward avec défi.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Dans ce cas je préfère sauver ma vie.

Edward se leva et laissa sagement Ulquiorra lui enlever ses menottes. Puis il jeta un regard à ses amis. Grimmjow le regardait comme s'il allait lui arracher la colonne vertébrale pour se curer les dents avec et Shiro restait impassible, ce qui était étonnant venant de lui. Le blondinet tourna les talons et suivit son ravisseur hors de la cellule en écoutant d'une oreille distraite de qu'on lui disait.

* * *

Dans le cylindre métallique, Grimmjow dégageait une telle aura de meurtre que même Shiro se sentit presque mal. Presque. L'albinos entreprit de se nettoyer les ongles en écoutant le bleuté fomenter des projets de vengeance.

-Dis, quand tu auras fini, tu réfléchiras bien deux minutes? Lui dit-il, sarcastique.

-Mais il nous a encore trahis, ce petit merdeux!

-Non.

-Il…! Comment ça, non?

-Non, il ne nous a pas trahis. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà dragué Ed, et je peux te dire que quand il promet quelque chose, il s'y tient. Et même s'il est du genre à se compromettre pour sauver sa peau, il ne trahirait jamais gratuitement quelqu'un, surtout un ami.

-Tu…Tu as déjà dragué Ed?

-Ouais. Bah quoi? Il est mignon quand il se fâche! Se défendit le jeune Kurosaki.

-Pourquoi est-il parti alors? Questionna Grimmjow en se retenant de rigoler.

-Pour nous mettre à l'abri. Ichigo et moi ne risquons plus rien, Envy n'est pas là et je suis sûr qu'ils vont essayer de te récupérer à leur service plutôt que de te tuer. Le temps que tu les fasses mariner, Envy et Ichigo auront le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide pour nous tirer de là. Et troisième raison ; ce sera l'occasion rêvée pour apprendre des tas de trucs sur les méchants de l'histoire, tu ne crois pas? M'est avis qu'ils veulent Ichigo et Edward pour leurs qualités en tant que journalistes. Ils veulent se servir d'eux pour leur assurer la couverture médiatique dont ils ont besoin ou pour s'occuper de leur communication interne ou externe. Les journalistes qui se vendent à une entreprise ne sont pas rares, c'est mon frangin qui me l'a dit.

-…Je ne te croyais pas aussi intelligent.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un débile, pauvre crétin! Oh, et j'ai oublié de préciser un détail.

-Quoi encore?

-Ichi et Envy sont en route pour nous libérer, sourit l'albinos.

* * *

-Voilà tes appartements, annonça Ulquiorra en faisant entrer Edward dans une suite luxueuse et beaucoup trop grande à son goût.

-C'est…rouge, commenta Edward.

-Je me suis laissé dire que tu aimais cette couleur, fit Ulquiorra en permettant au coin droit de sa bouche de se soulever de quelques millimètres.

-Hum. En effet, je l'aime beaucoup.

_Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une raison d'en mettre partout!_

-Il y a tous les vêtements que tu souhaites à disposition dans le dressing, et tu as même une petite cuisine, même si les repas sont ordinairement préparés par notre chef.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda soudain Edward.

-Dans une succursale de l'Homonculus. Nous sommes…leurs invités.

-Je croyais que vous étiez concurrents…?

-Il y a un début à tout, répondit évasivement Ulquiorra.

Edward décida de changer de stratégie.

-Je suis bien content de cette alliance alors! S'exclama-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

-Pourquoi donc? S'étonna l'Espada numéro 4.

-Parce que sinon on ne se serait pas rencontrés, ronronna Edward en s'avançant vers son ravisseur.

Ce dernier l'enlaça quand il fut à sa portée et le blondinet retint un frisson. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ulquiorra. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à…

-Vous m'avez manqué, Monsieur Sciffer… souffla Edward d'une voix plus chaude qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Il sentit les lèvres maquillées du Cuarto sur son front et crut qu'il allait gémir de désir. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité un instant entre ses amis et _lui_…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi…Edward. Cette fois je te garde pour de bon. Tu ne me quitteras plus…

_C'est ce qu'on verra…_

Edward cacha son tiraillement et embrassa son…amant? Ravisseur? Violeur?

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, mais il était sûr de deux choses.

Un. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Ulquiorra et le Cuarto l'aimait en retour mais d'une façon tordue et tout sauf saine.

Deux. Il ne pourrait pas protéger Ulquiorra et ses amis en même temps. Il devrait choisir.

Et il choisit.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, le Gotei 13 se montre enfin!_

_J'ai essayé d'expliquer la relation entre Ulquiorra et Ed, mais même pour moi, c'est assez difficile à comprendre…Aurais-je visé trop haut? M**** alors…_

_Un petit commentaire? Une réaction? Un "Ah! Je le savais!"?_


	11. Commando

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre 14 assez rapidement, donc je vous poste le 11 aujourd'hui. Z'êtes super contents, hein? :3 _

_Au passage, si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose dans le chapitre précédent, si je n'ai pas été assez claire, n'hésitez pas à demander des réponses hein! je suis là pour ça!_

_Bon, sinon...merci aux reviewers! Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**** Commando**

Envy et Ichigo n'eurent aucun mal à convaincre le Gotei 13 d'agir. Il faut dire que la rivalité qu'ils entretenaient avec l'Homonculus et l'Espada était tenace, et que s'attaquer à la base où étaient retenus leurs amis serait un coup dur pour la mafia. Et puis, il y avait des rumeurs prétendant qu'Aizen et ses deux bras droits étaient des anciens du Gotei, qu'ils avaient trahi dès le début de leur carrière. Le vieux Yamamoto, le chef de l'organisation, ne cacha donc pas son enthousiasme à l'idée de se venger de cet affront. Une unité d'élite se composant des membres des deuxième, dixième, onzième et treizième Divisions se forma et partit porter secours aux trois kidnappés. Envy et Ichigo avaient bien tenté de les suivre, mais le vieux avait refusé de les exposer inutilement au danger.

Tout ce qu'ils purent faire, c'était prier que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Quatrième jour d'enfermement au siège de l'Homonculus. Edward n'en pouvait plus de toute cette pression, mais le simple fait d'imaginer celle de ses amis l'aidait à tenir le coup.

Le blondinet n'était plus très sûr de lui. Quel que soit le camp qu'il choisirait, affronter l'autre l'anéantirait. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tuer ni Ulquiorra ni Ichigo. Même Grimmjow trouvait grâce à ses yeux. C'était un menteur et un pervers mais il ne méritait pas ça. Quant à Envy…

Hé bien, pour être franc, Envy l'avait fait changer d'avis sur sa façon de voir les choses. Il n'avait plus peur de se montrer tel qu'il était aux yeux de tous. C'était en partie grâce à lui si Edward se permettait autant de libertés avec Ulquiorra.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable à chaque baiser, chaque caresse que lui prodiguait le mafieux. Il était temps que cette histoire se termine, où sa santé mentale ne serait pas garantie.

C'est alors qu'il rangeait des chaussettes qui traînaient qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre. C'était régulier, rapide, métallique, c'était…

-Un hélico ? s'étonna le blondinet.

À ce même instant, Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, suivi de plusieurs de ses hommes, l'empoigna par le bras et le tira vers le couloir sans même s'expliquer. Edward le suivit ainsi jusqu'au hall d'entrée, que son « amant » n'avait jamais voulu lui montrer auparavant. L'émo dépressif ouvrit les portes vitrée à la volée, et Edward put voir au loin une berline noire qui semblait les attendre. Mais au vu du nombre d'hommes de main qui les suivaient et du siège vide côté chauffeur, ce dernier était parmi eux. Le petit groupe ne put faire que quelques pas, car une escouade d'hommes en noir armés de mitraillettes ou de berettas sortirent de leur cachette pour les menacer de leurs armes. Les hommes d'Ulquiorra n'eurent même pas le temps de dégainer, mais ils se déployèrent tout de même devant leur patron pour le protéger.

-Edward, recule, ordonna le chef du clan Cuarto.

Le journaliste s'exécuta et s'étonna intérieurement que son ravisseur ne l'ait pas utilisé comme bouclier pour s'en sortir. Encore qu'il n'était même pas sûr que cette unité fasse partie des gentils. Alors que le blondinet était plongé dans ses pensées, il se sentit attrapé par deux bras minces mais puissants et entraînés vers le haut. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le sol s'éloigner à toute allure de lui et remua les bras et les jambes pour tenter de se dégager, mais une voix féminine lui ordonna de se calmer. Alerté par le bruit, Ulquiorra se tourna vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, puis vers celui où il se trouvait à cet instant. Son regard vert s'assombrit et un grand nuage de fumée l'avala ainsi que ses hommes. Aussitôt le commando tira, mais le vent révéla la supercherie. Le clan Cuarto avait disparu.

-Merde, fit la femme dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se sentit redescendre et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Aussitôt il se tourna vers la femme mystérieuse et tomba nez à nez avec une petite chinoise très mince mais très musclée vêtue d'une tenue noire. Elle avait les yeux aussi noirs que l'obsidienne et ses cheveux de la même teinte étaient rassemblés en deux longues nattes dont les pointes s'enroulaient autour de deux grands anneaux métalliques. Comment avait-elle pu le porter, avec un corps aussi frêle ?

Puis il remarqua le harnais serré autour de ses hanches et suivit la corde du regard pour apercevoir un petit treuil fixé sur l'immense devanture de l'immeuble. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelait de l'organisation !

-Soi Fon, Capitaine de la Deuxième Division du Gotei 13 et Chef des unités d'assassinat, déclara sèchement la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Edward se fit donc broyer la main par une chinoise plus petite que lui et accompagna l'unité d'élite à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où certains membres de l'Homonculus étaient déjà tenus en respect par des fusils d'assaut.

-Nous avons bouclé toutes les sorties, mais ces enfoirés ont réussi à nous échapper, rapporta un grand type à l'air un peu idiot.

-Bande d'incapables ! s'emporta Soi Fon, faisant frémir le géant. Où sont enfermés les prisonniers ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

-Au sous-sol, dans des genres de silos, répondit le blondinet. J'en ai vu plusieurs comme ça, mais j'ignore s'ils sont tous occupés.

-Bien, on y va ! Équipe Alpha, avec moi ! Et toi, petit, tu nous suis.

-Heu, à vos ordres…

Qu'une aussi petite femme arrive à se faire respecter, voire craindre de ses hommes plaisait beaucoup à Ed (même si elle le traitait de petit...). Il devrait lui demander des conseils, quand tout ce bordel serait terminé !

Entouré par l'unité, le journaliste montra le chemin aux assaillants et ils ne tardèrent pas à retrouver les cellules. Seul problème : ces pièces étaient fermées par des écoutilles qui ne bougeaient que grâce à une clé, et impossible de défoncer une porte métallique de cette épaisseur au bélier…

-Avec des explosifs ? murmura Soi Fon, songeuse.

-Attendez, je crois que le gardien pose la clé dans son bureau, et je pense qu'il est de ce côté…

Edward partit vers ledit bureau et poussa une exclamation de victoire en trouvant le trousseau. Il ouvrit toutes les cellules, mais elles étaient presque toutes vides. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva le silo de Grimmjow et de Shiro, qui étaient en train de se battre « affectueusement ». Ed sourit et toussota pour attirer leur attention. L'albinos fut si content de le voir qu'il le fit décoller du sol dans une accolade bien virile. Grimmjow, lui, grogna en voyant Soi Fon, qui lui rendit un regard noir.

-Z'avez Pantera ? grommela-t-il avec sa grâce légendaire.

-Marechiyo ! lança Soi Fon avant de s'éloigner comme si la présence de Grimmjow l'ennuyait profondément.

Le géant sortit le sabre de Grimmjow de son sac à dos et le lui tendit. Le bleuté se saisit de son katana comme à une bouée et le serra pratiquement contre lui.

-Pitoyable, siffla la Capitaine. Bon, quatre Divisions sont ici. La mienne, celle d'Hitsugaya, Zaraki et Ukitake. Nous avons pris le bâtiment, mais à mon avis ils nous attendaient car ils ont pris la poudre d'escampette avant qu'on ne soit entrés. Nous avons fait prisonniers plusieurs de leurs sous-fifres, mais rien de bien folichon. Grimmjow, va retrouver ton capitaine, je m'occupe des deux gamins.

-Même si je meurs d'envie de retrouver Kenpachi, je préfère rester là, gronda Grimmjow. Il n'a pas besoin de moi dans l'immédiat, après tout.

-Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un dans cette cellule ! s'écria un des hommes de la Deuxième Division.

Le journaliste, les deux bastonneurs et la Capitaine se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du silo en question et tombèrent nez à nez avec…

-Roy ? s'étonna Edward.

En effet, c'était bien son collègue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau et au teint affreusement pâle avait été frappé à plusieurs reprises, et des bleus couvraient son visage. Un de ses bras était cassé et il respirait difficilement.

-Marechiyo, occupe-toi des premiers soins et sors-le de là, ordonna la chinoise.

Le géant soigna le reporter avec délicatesse et une dextérité hors du commun avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour quitter la prison. Le groupe vérifia que rien de vivant ne se trouvait dans les environs et quitta le sous-sol.

-La Sixième Division va venir récupérer un maximum de preuves, expliqua la jeune Capitaine. Ils sont spécialisés dans l'information. Avec votre copain, ça va presque être du gâteau de faire tomber Aizen et le vieux Bradley !

Soi Fon esquissa son premier sourire de la journée et fit embarquer Marechiyo et Roy dans l'hélicoptère. Les trois ex-prisonniers, eux, montèrent à bord d'un Hummer qui démarra sitôt que la portière fut refermée.

* * *

Trois petites heures et un mal de fesses épouvantable plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêta enfin devant un gratte-ciel orné du sigle du Gotei 13, deux shoji circulaires noirs sur fond blanc. La troupe descendit et entra dans l'établissement, où ils furent accueillis par un Ichigo inquiet et un Envy souriant qui sauta sur Edward pour lui signifier sa joie de le revoir. Ichigo vérifia que son frère allait bien, puis se tourna vers Grimmjow avec un merveilleux sourire. Il bondit dans les bras de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde.

-Et dire que je croyais que personne ne pouvait _sérieusement_ aimer Grimmjow, sifflota Soi Fon avec un sourire goguenard.

-Hé ! Demi-portion ! J't'ai entendue !

-Où est Roy ? demanda Edward à Envy.

-Il est arrivé il y a une heure, et on l'a conduit directement à la Quatrième Division, l'Unité de Soins. Le Capitaine Unohana en personne s'occupe de lui. Il va s'en tirer sans problème, si tout se passe bien, répondit l'androgyne. Pour le moment il est encore dans les vapes, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec lui. Oh, à ce propos, Ed, Shiro, il faut qu'on vous parle de…

-Ils savent, le coupa Grimmjow. Je leur ai tout raconté.

Un grand poids sembla quitter les épaules du taximan.

-Dieu merci…

Edward lui sourit et s'inclina.

-Que… ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour. J'ai été le pire des crétins, je n'ai aucune excuse.

-C'est normal, j'aurais réagi pareil à ta place, tempéra Envy. Tu ne savais plus quoi penser et tu étais perdu. Ulquiorra t'a offert des réponses, il était donc naturel de lui faire confiance.

Edward sentit que cette phrase avait eu du mal à passer.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis.

Envy lui fit un gros câlin qui fit ricaner Grimmjow et renifler Soi Fon. Shiro, lui, siffla et son frère lui fila un coup de coude entre les côtes.

-Envy, conduis nos invités à leur chambre, ordonna Soi Fon.

L'androgyne acquiesça et conduisit Shiro et Ed vers leurs appartements.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit tout à coup Edward. Tu es dans la Division de Soi Fon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as raison. Je suis dans l'Unité d'élite du Capitaine en tant que sniper. On s'ennuie rarement avec elle.

-Ah, rétorqua évasivement le blondinet.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile réservée aux invités. Shiro se retrouva dans la chambre de son frère et Edward reçut une suite pour lui seul. Grimmjow, lui, dormait dans la Onzième Division et Envy dans la Deuxième. Ordre du grand patron, qu'Ed et Shiro rencontreraient le lendemain.

Enfin…Tant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, tout allait bien.

En plus, Envy lui avait dit que les invités avaient droit à un buffet pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Edward fut réveillé vers minuit par un Ichigo surexcité.

-Quoiiiii ? bredouilla-t-il en émergeant de son drap.

-Roy est revenu à lui !

Le blondinet bondit hors du lit et suivit son ami jusqu'à la Quatrième Division. Là, veillé par une jolie femme brune avec une énorme tresse sur le devant se trouvait Roy. Pour une fois qu'il se trouvait à côté d'un représentant du sexe opposé qu'il ne draguait pas…Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Le noiraud un peu perdu fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire en voyant ses deux collègues journalistes. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il se réveillait près d'une femme sublime malheureusement terrifiante, on criait partout pour signaler qu'il était de retour, des tas de gens louches et bizarres s'approchaient de lui à l'étouffer, et en plus il était à moitié à poil !

-Ça fait plaisir de voir ta sale tête, dit-il à Edward.

-C'est pas réciproque, répliqua le blondinet en prenant son expression « pfeu ». Y avait vraiment que toi pour te faire kidnapper, vieux crétin pervers !

-Crois-moi, c'était pas voulu, ronchonna le beau brun.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ? demanda Envy.

-C'est pas parce que je me suis fait tabasser que j'ai plus toute ma tête ! Évidemment que je me souviens de tout ! C'était juste les pires journées de ma vie, mais à part ça tout va bien ! Ils m'ont empoigné, jeté dans une bagnole et emmené je ne sais où. Puis on m'a jeté dans ce silo de merde où on m'a laissé pourrir pendant vingt ans en me narguant. Ils ont dit qu'ils vous avaient fait passer pour mes ravisseurs et que le pays entier était à votre recherche, qu'ils voulaient vous tuer. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, j'avais pas envie que des potes disparaissent à cause de moi ! C'était des mecs à la solde de l'entreprise Homonculus. J'ai vu leur étoile avec un serpent, là. Je suis sûr de ça.

-Et tu n'as vu personne de l'Espada ? interrogea Ichigo.

-Nan, ou en tout cas je ne les ai pas reconnus. Eux, au moins, ont la présence d'esprit de ne pas montrer leur tatouage infâme à leur prisonnier.

-Et qui t'a tabassé ?

-Une femme. La plus belle que j'ai jamais vue ! Enfin, à part cette fille qui fait la pub pour les maillots de bain et ma chère Riza, bien sûr. Bronzée, des yeux et des cheveux bizarres, mais une poitrine… ! Fiouuuu ! Parfaite, je vous dis !

-Une femme ? s'étonna Envy. Ce n'est pas Lust, sinon tu l'aurais reconnue… et l'Homonculus n'emploie que très rarement des femmes, et quand ils le font ils ne les utilisent pas pour frapper les gens.

-Ce devait être une adhérente de l'Espada. Grimmjow, une idée ?

-Ben, à part Hallibel… mais elle est célèbre, il l'aurait reconnue aussi…Nell, n'en parlons pas. Faut que je réfléchisse, ils ont peut-être renouvelé les rangs depuis mon départ. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un à qui je ne pense pas directement…

-Bref, reprit Roy. Cette tigresse m'a pété le bras, puis elle s'est amusée à me rouer de coups de pied. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme, elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

-T'es toujours comme ça, mec ? demanda Grimmjow, ébahi.

-Oui, toujours, répondit tristement Edward.

-Donc, j'ai souffert comme pas possible et je suis bien content de ne plus y être. Au fait, on est où, là ?

Unohana entreprit de lui répondre avec force détails.

-Bon, au pire, il pourra toujours témoigner contre l'Homonculus, ce sera ça de pris, dit Ichigo à ses amis.

Puis, au bout d'un moment…

-AAAH ! Je me souviens d'un truc ! Un truc énorme, que vous ne savez sans doute pas !

Tout le monde se rua à son chevet. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et allait faire durer le suspens encore longtemps quand il croisa le regard noir d'Edward et celui, meurtrier, de Grimmjow.

-Je sais qui nous a trahis !

-Heu, quoi ? Comment ça, trahis ? s'étonna Edward.

-Mais si ! Je connais l'identité de la personne qui a informé l'Espada que vous aviez pris des photos de Neliel ! Je l'ai entendu au téléphone.

-Et c'est qui ?

-C'est…

**Arrêt cardiaque !**

* * *

_Non, je rigole, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Allez, à suivre._

_Vous me détestez, hein ?_

_Un commentaire malgré ma méchanceté ?_


	12. The Bounty Hunter

_Hello-ow ! Ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres, et il y aura présence de lemon, je vous laisse deviner les principaux intéressés ! XD Merci à __**Tisama**__ de m'avoir prêté main forte sur ce chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : ****The Bounty Hunter**

_- Je connais l'identité de la personne qui a informé l'Espada que vous aviez pris des photos de Neliel ! Je l'ai entendu au téléphone._

_-Et c'est qui ?_

_-C'est…_

**Flashback (vous me haïssez, hein ?)**

_Roy s'étira. Un regard vers l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était bientôt minuit et que tout le monde devait déjà être parti. Le jeune homme enregistra son article, l'envoya chez l'imprimeur et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos. _

_Encore une affaire obscure à expliquer en mots simples et brefs à la populace ! Franchement, il en avait soupé de ces sombres histoires de pègre et d'assassinats ! Non, sans blague, ils ne pouvaient pas rester calmes, ces gangs à la con ? Qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui à une heure raisonnable !_

_Le brun passa son sac autour de son épaule et s'apprêtait à partir, quand un bruit se fit entendre dans une pièce voisine. Mais… il n'y avait plus personne, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, si c'était Riza, il serait heureux de la trouver là, mais si c'était un cambrioleur…_

_-Oh et puis merde, grogna le journaliste._

_Il sortit de la salle de rédaction et se dirigea vers le bruit. Il s'agissait en fait d'une voix qui filtrait par l'embrasure d'une porte. Roy jeta un œil dans la salle et y découvrit une silhouette d'homme assez grand et mince. Il était au téléphone._

_-…Comme tu me l'as demandé. Oui, c'est en rapport avec la liste que tu m'as donnée…_

_Curieux, comme tout bon journaliste qui se respecte, Roy tendit l'oreille. La voix de l'inconnu se fit plus hésitante._

_-Deux journalistes à sensations, Ichigo Kurosaki et Edward Elric…Oui, ils enquêtent sur Neliel… Je t'enverrai leurs coordonnées un peu plus tard. Ils ont déjà quitté le pays, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps… D'accord. _

_Roy sourcilla. Qui était ce mec qui se permettait de donner des infos à une personne extérieure ? En plus, il avait une façon bizarre de parler. Comme s'il était…désespéré. Et terrifié. Une voiture passa dans la rue sombre et la lumière de ses phares illumina sommairement la pièce, mais juste assez pour que le reporter reconnaisse l'homme._

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

-C'est Kisuke Urahara, affirma Roy.

Atterrés, Ichigo et Edward se laissèrent tomber sur leur tabouret, interdits devant une telle révélation.

-C'est pas…vrai ! murmura Edward.

-C'qui ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Mon patron, expliqua Ichigo. Enfin…notre patron à Edward et moi, au journal. Es-tu sûr que c'était lui ?

-Sûr et certain, fit Roy. Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix tout de suite parce qu'il parlait plus bas que d'habitude et sans son air idiot. Et puis je le vois plus rarement que vous deux. Mais je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui vient au boulot en guettas et avec un bob ridicule sur la tête !

-Je ne peux pas le croire, continuait Edward sur sa lancée. Ce type est clean ! Il est impossible qu'il nous ait trahis !

-Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça impliquait, fit platement Ichigo. Ou alors qu'il était menacé.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais, rétorqua Roy. Il parlait un peu comme Jean quand sa copine lui annonce qu'elle le quitte. Comme un amoureux transi et désespéré.

-Ils ont peut-être un otage ? suggéra Envy.

-Peut-être. En attendant, ça fait un foutu mystère de moins, souffla Ichigo.

-Ouais…

-Excusez-moi ? fit une voix féminine.

C'était le Capitaine Unohana.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation. Est-ce que vous avez bien dit Urahara ?

-Oui. Vous le connaissez ?

-Il me semble que c'est la personne qui nous a demandé de vous protéger tous les deux, les garçons ! les informa l'aide soignante.

-C'était lui l'indic ? Mais de quel côté est-il ? s'énerva Edward en trépignant comme un dingue.

-Allez savoir.

* * *

Envy escorta Edward jusqu'à sa chambre. Le blondinet voulut prendre la parole, puis se ravisa. Et continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'Envy ne puisse plus l'ignorer.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ed ? finit-il par demander.

-Je…Il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler, s'il te plait. Tu peux entrer ?

Le gothique ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la chambre de son petit protégé. Là, ce dernier lui tourna le dos, resserra ses bras sur son torse et se força à respirer calmement. Puis, lorsque ses tremblements se turent, il fit face à Envy.

Ah, Envy. Envy le taximan, le héros, le tueur, le menteur, la victime, le justicier et enfin…le sauveur. Cet homme était un paradoxe ambulant. Mais malgré ses sautes d'humeur, malgré les moqueries qu'il envoyait constamment à Grimmjow, malgré la grimace de fureur qu'il arborait quand il prenait les armes, il restait aux yeux d'Edward la personne la plus attentionnée qu'il eut jamais connue. Qui d'autre qu'Envy l'aurait défendu alors que sa trahison était si flagrante ? Dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard mauve si irréel, Edward avait su qu'avec Envy, il ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer.

_Et il n'avait pas tort, pas vrai ?_

-Ed ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Envy devant le silence de son ami.

-Oui, je…J'ai…Envy…

-Respire un bon coup et lâche-toi, lui conseilla gentiment l'ex-Homonculus.

Edward inspira plusieurs fois et calma sa gêne.

-Envy, je-j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible !

Stupéfait devant cette déclaration, le gothique écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu parles de la fois où tu as téléphoné à Ulquiorra ?

-Non, ça, tu le sais déjà, et je me suis excusé, même si ça ne change rien à ma bêtise… J'ai fait bien pire.

-Et si tu m'expliquais au lieu de parler par énigmes ?

Le blondinet releva la tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux et déballa tout d'un coup.

-Ulquiorra ne m'a pas violé. J'étais…enfin je pense, à moitié consentant. Et après coup, quand je me suis retrouvé avec lui une seconde fois, je me suis rendu compte que…je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Que je croyais aimer un homme en même temps qu'un autre. Et, au bout du compte, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Le blondinet attendit impatiemment la réaction d'Envy. Allait-il lui hurler dessus ou lui rire au nez ? Mais le taximan ne fit rien de tout ça. Il croisa les bras et regarda Edward comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de lui.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Quoi ? fit bêtement le journaliste.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ulquiorra et toi. Sinon tu ne lui aurais pas fait confiance aussi facilement et tu ne nous aurais pas vendus à lui. Quant à cet autre homme que tu aimes…

-Tu as deviné son identité aussi, pas vrai ? sourit tristement Ed.

Envy hocha la tête silencieusement. Il était heureux de savoir qu'en fin de compte, il avait au moins une petite place dans la vie d'Edward.

-Est-ce réciproque ? demanda Edward avec espoir.

Pitié, qu'il n'ait pas dégoûté Envy avec son indécision !

-Cela se pourrait, sourit le gothique.

Soulagé d'un poids, le blondinet en sentit un autre s'abattre sur ses épaules.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger ça, Envy. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…

-Mais c'est arrivé. À nous maintenant d'arranger le problème. Aimes-tu Ulquiorra aujourd'hui comme au premier jour ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, avoua le plus jeune. Enfin, j'ai tout de même choisi mon camp, mais si on me mettait devant lui avec un flingue en m'ordonnant de le tuer, je ne pourrais jamais le faire ! Même chose pour toi…

-Dans ce cas, déclara paisiblement un Envy songeur, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution. Je n'ai plus qu'à te séduire pour que tu ne voies plus que moi. Et même si je ne porte pas Ulquiorra dans mon cœur -loin de là-, lui aussi va essayer de le faire, s'il t'aime _vraiment_. Ça me dérangerait beaucoup d'avoir à te partager avec lui. Donc…si tu veux bien…

Envy se pencha en avant et effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Edward sans que le blondinet y trouve à redire. Le gothique sentit avec joie les petites mains de son amant caresser ses cheveux et passer derrière sa nuque pour le presser contre lui. Puis ils se séparèrent.

-Tu as juste…la taille idéale, balbutia Edward.

Envy éclata de rire et son blondinet se rehaussa quelque peu pour venir l'embrasser à son tour. Cette fois, le baiser devint plus violent, plus passionné. Les deux langues venaient danser ensemble, l'une cherchant la domination de l'autre dans un ballet haletant et envoûtant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau pour respirer, les deux hommes se regardèrent comme des bêtes aux aguets, et sans que l'un d'entre eux émit de signal, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour arracher leurs vêtements dans des gestes brutaux, presque animaux. Les fringues noires et rouges volèrent partout dans la pièce, et Edward se bénit d'avoir fermé la porte derrière son invité. Envy pressa son amant contre lui pour le caresser et, dans leur élan, ils tombèrent tout droit sur le lit d'Edward, qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Envy parsema le cou de son blondinet de baisers papillons, puis descendit vers son torse pour lui appliquer le même traitement. Il sourit d'un air narquois en voyant les grains de chair d'Edward et en pinça un entre ses doigts, le faisant rouler, le harcelant pour le faire se dresser totalement. Puis il prit le second entre ses dents et écouta avec plaisir les gémissements d'excitation de son soumis. Edward, éperdu de désir, agrippa la queue de cheval de son compagnon et les détacha, laissant les longues mèches noires venir le chatouiller. Comment pouvait-on avoir des cheveux aussi longs et en aussi bon état ?!

-Tu es distrait ! s'amusa Envy en lui enlevant à son tour l'élastique qui tenait sa tresse.

-Désolé…rougit Edward.

-Ooooh…Y a du monde ici-bas ! fit mine de s'émerveiller le gothique en donnant une petite pichenette sur le membre dressé d'Edward, qui émit un gémissement.

Prenant ça pour une invitation, le brun passa ses doigts le long de la peau tendue, puis osa donner un petit coup de langue, comme s'il était indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

-Envyyyyyyyy… ! implora Edward en enfouissant ses doigts crispés sous la tignasse soyeuse de son amant.

L'ex-Homonculus sourit et continua son traitement de faveur. Il léchouilla un peu la colonne de chair, puis s'attarda sur son sommet pour enfin l'engloutir, causant des rougeurs sur le visage du principal concerné. Ce dernier faillit hurler en sentant le muscle taquin d'Envy venir jouer sur sa peau et se sentit frémir de désir. Une vague de chaleur envahit son bas-ventre, et Envy se recula juste à temps pour éviter un premier jet. Envy se lécha les babines et s'amusa à étaler la tache blanche qui ornait à présent le drap avec un air sadique avant de venir admirer les expressions que prenait Edward sous l'effet de ses « petites attentions ». Puis il se souleva pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet à la recherche de capotes.

-Hmm ? Je vois que tu as déjà pris tes aises, rigola-t-il en voyant les carrés de plastique rouge, la couleur préférée d'Edward.

Le blondinet rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'empara de la protection pour l'enfiler à son amant avec une expression pleine de sensualité. Envy apprécia l'intention et ils échangèrent de nouveau un long baiser cette fois mené par le plus jeune.

Quand ils eurent récupéré leur souffle, ils purent passer aux choses sérieuses.

Enfin.

Envy plaça ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amant et poussa un peu. Edward ouvrit la bouche avec entrain et lécha consciencieusement les doigts du gothique avant de pousser un sifflement de protestation en les sentant se retirer, humides de salive. Envy lui sourit d'un air goguenard et s'amusa à titiller l'entrée du blondinet avant d'enfoncer son majeur à l'intérieur, provoquant une légère crispation de la part de son soumis. Il en ajouta bien vite un deuxième, puis entama un mouvement de va-et-vient alterné de coups de ciseaux qui firent gémir Edward. Le blondinet finit par remuer légèrement ses hanches pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Envy se remonta un peu pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez et entra un troisième doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Il écarta peu à peu les parois de l'antre du plus jeune et constata l'inconfort qui s'affichait clairement sur le visage d'Edward. Envy commençait à souffrir de sa propre excitation, mais prit le temps de chercher le point qui mettrait son amant à l'aise. Et il ne tarda pas à le trouver, d'après le sursaut de plaisir qui secoua le corps tant désiré. Envy profita de la vague de plaisir pour retirer ses doigts et placer un tout autre calibre entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Il s'enfonça le plus doucement possible sans prêter attention à son propre sexe, qui lui dictait de pilonner le journaliste sans se soucier de son confort.

-En…vyyyy ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit Edward, des larmes de douleur plein les yeux.

-Chuuuuut, ça va aller…détends-toi, tu auras moins mal, murmura Envy près de l'oreille de son bien-aimé avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Il s'empara du sexe d'Edward et lui offrit quelques caresses qui calmèrent aussitôt le plus petit. Alors, seulement, il prit sur lui pour s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout en douceur, se retenant de ne pas commencer tout de suite à son rythme. Il attendit le feu vert de son hôte, qui ne tarda pas à le lui donner en bougeant légèrement et en s'accrochant aux épaules de son compagnon. Envy saisit ses hanches bronzées à pleines mains et se recula doucement avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Dans la chambre, on n'entendit plus que des soupirs de plaisir et le claquement de leur peau, suivis de quelques gémissements qui firent honte au blondinet et remplirent le gothique de désir. Le blondinet, bien que consentant, sentait une certaine appréhension faire son entrée dans son esprit.

Il aimait toujours Ulquiorra, et il couchait avec un autre…

Mais…tant que c'était avec Envy, tout allait bien…N'est-ce pas ?

Fermant son esprit à sa culpabilité, le jeune homme pressa Envy d'accélérer et accompagna ses coups de rein pour approfondir le mouvement. Les deux jeunes hommes surexcités et frustrés depuis trop longtemps n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre le septième ciel.

-En…vy ! Je vais… bientôt… !

-Moi aussi, Ed… ! souffla le plus âgé en embrassant le blondinet de toutes ses forces.

Edward éclaboussa d'un coup leurs ventres et les spasmes de ses muscles mirent Envy dans le même état que lui. Il se répandit à l'intérieur de son amant qui soupira de bien-être en sentant la semence brûlante réchauffer le latex toujours plongé en lui.

Les deux hommes s'abattirent sur le lit et Envy se retira doucement, grimaçant sous la sensation de l'humidité. Il attrapa des mouchoirs en papier qu'il gardait dans la poche de son pantalon (étrangement échoué sur la table de chevet) et les nettoya avant d'enlever la protection et de s'en débarrasser proprement. Ensuite il installa un Edward endormi à ses côtés. Il s'apprêtait à le suivre dans les limbes après avoir déposé un petit bisou sur son front quand un mouvement sous la porte attira son attention.

Le gothique ricana silencieusement et s'empara de son portable.

Grimmjow, l'oreille contre la porte et coincé entre un Ichigo au nez couvert de sang et son machiavélique frère jumeau pouffant de rire, sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et rigola en voyant le message que venait de lui envoyer Envy.

« _Vire de là ou je te fais péter la cervelle !_ »

Ne sachant si Envy était sérieux, il préféra escorter les jumeaux jusqu'à leur chambre et épongea le nez d'Ichigo avant de le mettre au lit après une fougueuse embrassade.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla après la plus belle nuit de sa vie, pelotonné contre Envy. Le regard violet lui apprit que son amant était éveillé depuis un moment et avait passé son temps à le regarder dormir.

-Bonjour toi, ronronna Envy en lui embrassant le nez.

-'Jour. Ça va devenir une habitude, de m'embrasser là ?

-Ça se pourrait, rigola le gothique.

-L'est quelle heure ?

-Sept heures trente, à peu près.

-On a le temps de paresser un peu alors.

-Oui. Mais si je m'ennuie je te chatouille.

-Okay…Alors…J'ai une question à te poser. Ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas, mais…

-Pose donc, l'encouragea le gothique.

-Hum…Tu ne m'as jamais raconté…en détails je veux dire. Comment sont morts tes parents ?

-Ah, ça, se rembrunit Envy. Ben en fait, c'était le week-end, mon père était dans la véranda, ma mère préparait le dîner et moi je jouais au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai entendu un grand bruit et mon père est tombé. J'ai couru vers lui malgré les ordres de ma mère qui me disait de me cacher et j'ai trouvé mon père dans une flaque de sang. Puis je me suis effondré à mon tour, j'avais une balle dans le bide et je pissais le sang. Ma mère pleurait, mais elle a été chercher un flingue pendant qu'on défonçait la porte de la maison. Je suis resté conscient jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, elle aussi. Puis j'ai vu quelqu'un arriver dans la véranda pour vérifier que mon père était bien mort. Puis l'assassin m'a regardé et a dû juger que je mourrai aussi, parce qu'il est reparti sans rien me faire. L'Homonculus devait être au courant parce qu'ils sont arrivés très vite et m'ont soigné. Ils n'ont rien pu faire pour mes parents.

-C'est…horrible, murmura Edward en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Je suis vraiment désolé, Envy.

-C'est arrivé il y a longtemps, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et…heu, le criminel ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Ouais. C'est une tueuse au service de l'Espada.

-Une femme ?!

-Oui. Elle a l'air gentille et tout, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Quand j'ai rencontré Grimmjow, il a pu me dire de qui il s'agissait rien que grâce à ma description. Son nom est Yoruichi Shihouin.

-Yoruichi ? Mais… !

-Tu la connais ? s'étonna Envy. Pourtant elle n'est pas célèbre !

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…cette femme était la petite amie d'Urahara, il y a deux ans !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Et un mystère de plus, un !_

_Je remercie encore une fois __**Tisama**__ pour la relecture de ce lemon !_

_Ça vous a plu ?_

_Un p'tit review ?_


	13. Petit message débile

Hum. Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre! :p

C'est juste un petit message destiné à vous informer que je viens de créer un 2048 version "Contre-pouvoir"! Donc, si vous êtes fans de ce jeu et de beaux mâles, le lien se trouve en bas de mon profil. Vous avez de la chance que je n'en ai pas écrit un de quinze mètres de long!

J'ai aussi fait un 2048 avec des gifs. Normalement tout passe (cette fois TAT). Il se trouve aussi sur mon profil !

Amusez-vous bien!


	14. Contre-pouvoir

_Yo ! _

_Nan, sérieux, arrêtez de me traiter de sadique, ça me rend toute triste! _

_Je rigole. Je suis une vraie sadique et vous n'avez encore rien vu! Je viens de boucler le chapitre 15 et même moi je m'auto-énerve! XD_

_M'enfin bon. Je souhaite la bienvenue au nouveau Guest qui nous a rejoints! Merci de commenter! _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 ****: Contre-pouvoir**

Grimmjow frappa à la porte vers neuf heures du matin, interrompant les deux bisho en pleine séance de bécotage. Il ne sourcilla qu'à peine en les voyant dans le même lit et esquissa un sourire prédateur.

-Vous v'nez manger ?! leur lança-t-il.

-Ouais, ouais, on arrive ! s'énerva Envy.

Il planta un dernier baiser sur le coin de la bouche de son petit ami et se leva pour se rhabiller décemment, le journaliste faisant de même de son côté. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger et se jetèrent comme des affamés sur le buffet pour entasser un monceau de nourriture sur leur assiette.

-Je savais qu'Ed était un morfale, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu manger autant, Envy, rigola Shiro en faisant sadiquement fondre une pierre de sucre dans son café.

-Disons que certaines _activités_ demandent beaucoup d'énergie, ironisa Grimmjow en décapitant un croissant.

-Au fait, où sont les autres ? demanda Edward en tentant d'ignorer les deux regards goguenards dirigés droit sur lui.

-La plupart sont levés depuis six heures. Les employés normaux, ceux qui servent à sauvegarder la couverture de l'entreprise ne déjeunent pas ici et doivent déjà être au travail, répondit Envy en remplissant sa tasse de thé vert.

Le petit déjeuner continua ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Envy et Edward confièrent aux autres ce qu'ils avaient découvert durant leur discussion du matin.

-Donc…fit lentement Ichigo, Urahara nous aurait trahis parce qu'il est toujours amoureux de cette femme ? Mais elle l'a quitté après à peine quelques semaines…

-Connaissant Yoruichi, elle a dû sortir avec votre patron pour lui soutirer des infos, grogna Grimmjow. Puis elle l'a laissé sans vergogne. La salope. Mais le pauv' gars est toujours raide dingue, sinon il n'aurait pas vendu ses employés.

-Si seulement on pouvait lui parler, fit doucement Edward. Il trempe là-dedans depuis plus longtemps que nous, donc il doit avoir des preuves ou des trucs comme ça, non ?

-Je demanderai son autorisation au grand patron, s'il le faut, dit Envy en avalant son bol de céréales. Il devrait pouvoir nous arranger ça. En attendant… Il faut que Roy aille porter plainte et innocenter Ed et Ichigo.

-Byakuya et sa sœur vont l'escorter auprès de la police dès aujourd'hui, juste au cas où. Mais connaissant Bya, il va emmener la moitié de sa Division avec lui pour protéger sa chère petite sœur, roucoula Grimmjow comme si l'envie d'imiter un pigeon lui était soudainement venue.

Ichigo étouffa un ricanement devant ce tableau bizarre et Shiro sifflota d'amusement.

-Et nous aussi on va avoir du travail, pas vrai Ichigo ? sourit Edward avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête…lui répondit le rouquin sur le même mode.

-C'est la même tronche qu'il tire quand il est sur le point de faire un truc pas très légal pour avoir les infos qu'il veut, expliqua Shiro d'un ton blasé.

Grimmjow rit à gorge déployée et Envy haussa un sourcil distingué.

-Si vous comptez sortir, je vous…. !

-Oh, non, on ne va aller nulle part, le rassura Ichigo. Disons qu'on va vous emprunter une salle et des ordinateurs. Avec connexion internet, si possible…

* * *

- _…Et c'est ainsi que deux envoyés spéciaux du _Mainichi_ ont été accusés à tort d'enlèvement, pourchassés à travers le pays par la pègre et menacés de mort à plusieurs reprises… _Je kiffe grave ! s'exclama Grimmjow en lisant leur futur article, trois heures plus tard.

Edward esquissa un sourire satisfait qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde.

-Je sais, c'est du grand art… !

-Seulement il y a un problème, objecta Envy. Vous n'avez aucune preuve que l'Espada est impliquée et la police ne vous croira pas sur parole, contrairement à Roy.

-Mais Roy pourra leur dire…

-Il pourra leur dire que l'Homonculus l'a fait enlever. Après tout nous avons un gratte-ciel leur appartenant et rempli de preuves en béton. Mais nous n'avons rien sur l'Espada. Rien.

-Aizen n'est pas idiot au point de laisser traîner quoi que ce soit qui puisse le compromettre, ronchonna Grimmjow.

-Nous avons les photos de Nell.

-Prises illégalement. Et puis, tout ce que je vois c'est un mec et une fille en train de…s'amuser.

-Mais les tatouages…

-Sont peut-être des tatouages normaux.

-Mais vous, vous pouvez témoigner !

-Nous sommes des ex-mafieux, Ed. Rien ne les empêchera de nous mettre en taule nous aussi, avec tous les assassinats que nous avons au palmarès. Au mieux, Aizen pourra toujours raconter que nous sommes d'anciens employés mécontents et plus personne ne nous écoutera. On n'a rien contre eux. Et même si on leur parle d'Ulquiorra, Aizen se défendra en disant qu'il avait quitté son entreprise au moment où il a créé le clan Cuarto.

-Putain…grommela Grimmjow. Retour case départ.

Les cinq jeunes hommes se rembrunirent.

-Bon. On peut toujours faire tomber l'Homonculus et ensuite chercher des trucs contre l'Espada, lâcha Ichigo d'un ton fataliste. Ce sera déjà ça de gagné !

-Mouais. J'ai juste peur qu'ils préparent un truc en sentant le coup arriver.

Edward commença à corriger son article et entreprit de faire les derniers réglages, histoire de le rendre le plus accessible et le plus convaincant possible.

C'est à cet instant que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, défoncée par une fille petite, blonde avec des couettes et arborant une figure rageuse ainsi qu'une certaine absence de poitrine. Elle portait un survêtement rouge et blanc pas du tout adapté à son lieu de travail.

-Hiyori ? s'étonna Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La blondinette lui jeta un regard noir et prit une inspiration pour hurler son message.

-Vous êtes attendus à la Douzième Division !

La harpie tourna les talons et s'en alla comme si leur présence suffisait à la déranger. Les cinq se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

La Douzième Division, pour un visiteur inhabituel, ressemblait vaguement à l'antre d'un génie du mal, mais en plus informatisé. Il y avait des tas et des tas d'écrans de contrôle, des fioles, des spectromètres de masse et tout un tas de trucs inconnus au bataillon. Ça faisait beaucoup de tas. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm déambulaient aisément des employés en blouse blanche et on entendait des voix de synthèse ou parfois humaines qui égrenaient des chiffres ou des données totalement incompréhensibles pour les journalistes. Et les trois autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Un homme assez imposant par son aura de folie furieuse donnait des ordres à tout le monde et les dévisagea à leur entrée. Il portait un drôle de masque noir et blanc qui le rendait encore plus effrayant et était suivi de près par une assistante en jupe très courte.

-On raconte qu'un de ses produits lui a explosé à la figure et qu'il a perdu son visage pendant l'opération. Ce serait la raison pour laquelle il porte cette horreur sur la tronche, expliqua Envy rapidement quand Ed posa la question.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, car tel était le nom du maître des lieux les emmena dans une petite pièce un peu à l'écart, regarda Shiro de travers comme s'il se demandait s'il valait la peine de le disséquer et les laissa en plan sans même se présenter.

-Heu…J'ai fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda l'albinos.

-Bah, tu devrais être content ! Y a enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi ici ! se moqua Grimmjow.

Un homme en blouse blanche les salua et les fit se placer devant un écran pour le moment éteint.

-Nous avons obtenu l'entrevue que vous désiriez avec l'indic de Mr Yamamoto. Je vous laisse, appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini.

Le type fila sans demander son reste et l'écran s'alluma sur une face bien connue, celle d'un gars à moitié masqué par un couvre-chef vert et blanc totalement ridicule.

-Urahara-san !?

-Maaaah ! ~Si ce n'est pas ce cher Kurosaki ! Et l'adorable petit Elric ! gazouilla-t-il.

-Petit !? s'emporta Ed.

-Je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour plaisanter, gronda Envy.

Kisuke se rembrunit et il soupira.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir comme ça… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider…

-Tout d'abord, on voudrait des réponses. Que s'est-il passé avec cette Yoruichi ?

Urahara esquissa un sourire triste.

-Je l'ai rencontrée il y a deux ans alors que j'enquêtais sur la mafia internationale. Je lui plaisais, elle me plaisait, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour obtenir des infos… Elle m'a largué quand elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait et nous ne nous sommes plus revus. Mais j'ai fini par la retrouver il y a quelques mois. Elle a été surprise, bien sûr. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais qu'on ne pouvait être ensemble à cause de son travail et de mon poste, alors nous avons continué de nous voir en secret et elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour elle, pour lui prouver mon amour.

Le blond marqua une pause.

-Elle m'a confié une liste de personnes. Je devais l'appeler si un de mes collègues commençaient à enquêter sur l'une de ces personnes.

-Et Neliel en faisait partie, donc vous l'avez appelée et lui avez donné nos noms en espérant lui faire plaisir, je me trompe ? accusa Edward.

-Je…oui.

-Les femmes… ! souffla Grimmjow avec dédain.

-Vous étiez au courant que cette femme était une meurtrière ? interrogea Envy.

-Je l'ai deviné, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite téléphoné au Gotei pour leur demander de vous protéger, les garçons… J'ai quelques amis parmi ses membres. J'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de fâcheux… ?

-Oh, bah, Roy est en morceaux, nous sommes poursuivis par la police dans tout le pays, nous avons été enlevés, torturés moralement et physiquement, on a manqué mourir quelques fois…j'ai oublié quelque chose les gars ? fit Edward avec sarcasme.

-Ma bagnole est morte et j'ai failli perdre Pantera, ronchonna Grimmjow.

-J'ai dû mettre fin à mes vacances et on m'a enfermé alors que je n'avais rien fait, pour une fois, grogna Shiro.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ? s'énerva Ichigo en jetant un regard suspicieux à son frère. Un peu de compréhension, merde ! Après tout, c'est quand-même grâce à lui si on est en vie !

Urahara considéra le rouquin avec gratitude.

-C'était le moins que je puisse faire, après mon erreur…

-Vous avez le devoir de nous aider, Mr Urahara, déclara Edward d'un air grave.

-Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour vous sortir de là !

-Vous allez commencer par publier l'article que je vais vous envoyer et l'appuyer au maximum. Cela devrait suffire à nous rendre notre crédibilité, commença Edward avec une pose de génie du mal. Ensuite, il faudra enquêter sur l'Espada pour trouver des preuves suffisantes. Retrouvez les personnes que Roy a interrogées ces derniers mois et faites-les parler. Oh, et une conférence de presse ne sera pas de trop quand Roy aura fini de donner sa déposition et nous aura innocentés publiquement. Débrouillez-vous pour l'organiser. Commencez un document sur l'Homonculus, nous avons de quoi les faire tomber. Je vous enverrai la liste des preuves que nous avons et celle de leurs activités. Je crois que ce sera tout pour le moment.

Urahara prit un air songeur assorti d'un sourire machiavélique.

-Je crois que je peux faire ça. La conférence de presse va demander du temps, je ne peux pas encore la programmer, mais je peux trouver le matériel dès maintenant. Orihime, Riza et Winry travaillent déjà sur l'affaire. Elles voulaient vous innocenter au plus vite. Elles seront ravies d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Et n'oublie pas d'en parler à ton frère pour qu'il vous donne un coup de main.

Le rédacteur leur adressa un clin d'œil et prit congé sur un « bonne chance » enjoué. L'écran s'éteignit et les cinq hommes ressortirent de la salle.

-Tu ne nous avais jamais montré cette facette flippante de ta personnalité, siffla Envy d'un ton admiratif.

-Je n'ai pas fini de t'étonner, ricana le blondinet comme un méchant de Disney. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et observer. En espérant qu'Aizen fasse une boulette.

-L'espoir fait vivre. Ce mec planifie même sa douche du matin, ironisa Grimmjow.

-Hé bien nous attendrons. Personne n'est infaillible, pas vrai ?

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent plus ou moins joyeusement.

-Au fait…ajouta le blondinet, j'adore donner des ordres à mon patron, pas vous ?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié dans le plan tordu de notre Elric national… ça m'embête d'avoir dû faire un Urahara aussi OOC…mais bon, il a fait une connerie, il assume._

_J'espère que ce chapitre de transition ne vous a pas ennuyés !_

_Un commentaire siouplait ?_


	15. Volte-face

_Bonjour!_

_Voilà la conférence de preeeeeeeeeeesse! Avec (encore) un retournement de situation à la fin du chapitre! J'adore faire ça, vous aviez remarqué?_

_Par contre...Les reviewers ne reviewent plus...je suis triste :'(_

_Ne m'oubliez pas à la fin et bonne lecture tout le monde!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : **Volte-face**

Deux jours plus tard, la nouvelle avait été relayée par tous les journaux, toutes les stations de radio du pays. Au vu des implications du groupe Homonculus, Edward garantissait que les grands quotidiens internationaux suivraient le courant. Urahara avait fait un excellent travail et avait fait paraître l'article des deux journalistes en à peine quelques heures après l'annonce de la police. Vu le passif des auteurs, les lecteurs se ruèrent dans les kiosques pour avoir plus de détails concernant cette "_machination infâme_" fomentée par "_l'un des groupes les plus puissants du monde_". Qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver à deux quidams inquiétait les gens et les rendait plus ouverts à la vérité selon Edward Elric et Ichigo Kurosaki.

Les deux reporters gagnèrent de nombreux fans, ce jour-là.

Urahara se servit de cette vague pour programmer la conférence de presse dans les locaux du _Mainichi_ et demanda officiellement au Seireitei, couverture du Gotei 13, d'assurer le sponsoring et la sécurité, ce que Yamamoto accepta aussitôt. Tous les journaux du pays reçurent des invitations et se hâtèrent d'y répondre par l'affirmative.

Grimmjow et Envy, eux, s'émerveillaient de leur côté du pouvoir de la presse, ce qui avait amené un sourire sur les lèvres de leur petit ami respectif. Après la déclaration de Roy, la police reçut une partie des preuves détenues par le Gotei, histoire d'appuyer les dires du blessé. Bientôt, une perquisition générale eut lieu dans les locaux de l'Homonculus, mais aucune autre preuve ne fut trouvée. Heureusement, vu le caractère gouvernemental du Gotei 13, on ne tint pas rigueur de leur entrée en force dans le gratte-ciel et les preuves existantes furent authentifiées. Après tout, quatre personnes innocentes étaient en danger de mort. Grimmjow et Shiro ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement quand ils virent qu'on les considérait comme "innocents".

* * *

Nous voilà donc de retour au présent, le matin du jour tant attendu de la conférence de presse. Les cinq hommes préparèrent leur sac avant de partir vers la capitale pour rejoindre le journal. Oui, cinq, car Envy, Grimmjow et Shiro avaient réussi à se faire passer pour des agents de sécurité.

-Alors ici, c'est votre bureau? demanda Envy en s'asseyant sur une chaise à roulettes pour y tournoyer à la façon d'un PDG.

-Oui, c'est ici qu'on rédige nos articles, quand on ne le fait pas à domicile, expliqua Ichigo.

-Et c'est quoi ces énormes bouquins? interrogea Grimmjow en pointant du doigt une rangée de livres effectivement très épais.

-Ce sont des carnets d'adresses. Tout bon journaliste doit en avoir un, fit Edward en arrangeant une dernière fois sa tresse blonde.

-Punaise, vous avez des tonnes de contacts, tous les deux!

-Boah, Roy a toutes les adresses et numéros de téléphone des tops models du pays...

-Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola Envy. L'autre jour je l'ai vu draguer Nemu, l'assistante de Kurotsuchi! Il tient pas à la vie, ce gars!

Edward jetait des coups d'œil nerveux vers la fenêtre. En contrebas, un cordon de police se formait et filtrait déjà les premiers arrivants et d'imposantes caméras.

-Calme-toi, Ed, tout se passera bien, tenta de le rassurer Envy. _Il_ ne sera pas là, normalement.

-Qui ça? demanda Grimmjow.

-Ulquiorra, souffla Shiro.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs personnes qui jaillirent dans la pièce pour bondir sur les journalistes.

-Ed! J'étais si inquiète! gémissait une plantureuse blonde en serrant le gnome dans ses bras.

-W-Winry?!

-On a cru que vous étiez morts, tous les deux! pleurnichait une rouquine à la forte poitrine en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte d'Ichigo.

-Inoue...

-Grand frère! salua un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et à l'uniforme de policier. Tu t'es encore mis dans des embrouilles pas croyables!

-Alphonse! s'exclama Edward en reconnaissant son cadet.

-Contente de vous revoir, tous les deux, dit tranquillement une jolie femme blonde aux yeux de faucon. Tiens, bonjour Shiro, j'ignorais que tu étais de retour.

-Riza-san, salua l'albinos avec un respect que Grimmjow ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Depuis quand t'es comme ça, toi?

-Depuis que cette nana peut me tuer si l'envie lui en prend, répondit Shiro avec un sourire contrit.

-Mais...c'est qui ces deux punks? demanda Winry avec son tact légendaire, faisant sourciller le bleuté.

-Hum, voici Grimmjow et Envy. Ils nous ont sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois ces derniers jours. Grimm, Envy, voici Winry, mon amie d'enfance, Riza, la fiancée de Roy, Inoue, l'amie d'enfance d'Ichigo et Alphonse, mon petit frère. Une question?

Grimmjow leva la main.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi t'es plus petit que lui?

Edward bondit sur le félin bleu, mais Alphonse et Ichigo le rattrapèrent juste à temps. Le blondinet continua de donner des coups de pied dans le vide, rouge de fureur, sous l'œil goguenard de Grimmjow. Envy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé et continua de faire tourner sa chaise pour passer le temps tout en nettoyant un flingue, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil intéressé à Riza.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé Ed et Ichi! s'exclama Winry en attrapant d'autorité les mains de Grimmjow, qui rougit un peu. (Mais juste un peu hein)

-Oh, bah...de rien...

Envy soupira, rangea son arme dans son holster et en sortit une autre d'on ne sait où.

-Oui, merci infiniment! renchérit Inoue en s'inclinant bien bas devant le bleuté qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mais, heu...c'est rien...

Le gothique fit cliqueter le chargeur de son revolver bruyamment, mais Alphonse s'était déjà avancé vers Grimmjow pour le remercier à son tour.

-Dites, Envy aussi nous a protégés, fit innocemment Edward.

Aussitôt les trois sautèrent sur le brun pour l'ensevelir sous le poids de leur gratitude. L'ex-mafieux, très content de lui, esquissa un sourire à la Shiro et en profita pour leur annoncer qu'il sortait avec Ed. Inoue, Riza et Alphonse exprimèrent leur joie, et même si Winry avait plus de réserve, elle leur remit ses félicitations. Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Inoue et resta silencieux.

-Bon, les p'tits, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il va être l'heure d'y aller, leur signala élégamment Shiro.

Edward frémit et se rongea un ongle, nerveux comme jamais. Ichigo arrangea le col de sa veste machinalement et chercha le regard de Grimmjow pour se donner du courage. Mais vu l'œillade chaude de l'ancien Espada...c'était pas gagné.

Le petit groupe descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ils s'attardèrent dans les coulisses avant l'heure H. Ed commença alors un monologue étrange...

-...J'ai toujours détesté ces mots où ils faut mettre deux "s" au pluriel. Un peu comme "bonhomme", ça s'écrit "bonshommes", mais c'est chiant il faut mettre deux "s", un au milieu et un à la fin...

-Wow, souffla Envy. Ça va comme tu veux, Ed?

-J-je crois. J'ai le trac...

-Je vois ça. On sera juste ici et on interviendra s'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir.

-Heu, nan, j'ai peur de raconter ma vie devant tous ces gens! En plus, on va passer à la télé, je stresse...Et si je tombais?

-Tu seras tout le temps assis!

-Mais en arrivant...

Envy insulta tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et enseigna quelques manières de respirer correctement à son petit ami. Enfin, c'était des techniques d'assassins qui servaient à ne pas se faire repérer, mais bon...

Ichigo, de son côté, avait entamé ses phalanges à grands coups de dents.

-Je vais faire une connerie, je le sens...

-Mais non, le calma Grimmjow. Tu dois juste raconter ce qui s'est passé et répondre aux questions. C'est pas un entretien d'embauche!

-Mais c'est horrible! Si je réponds mal? Ou si on me pose une colle? Si on m'interroge sur l'Espada?

-Le public n'est pas au courant pour eux, ils ne demanderont rien là-dessus.

-Mais j'ai peeeeeuuuuur!

Roy arriva à cet instant, frais comme un gardon avec son bras en écharpe et une belle chemise blanche qui sentait le magasin de luxe.

-Heu, tout va bien?

-À ton avis?! aboyèrent les deux gardes du corps.

Shiro, quand à lui, se bidonnait.

* * *

La conférence commença. Envy et Grimmjow regardaient tout le déroulement de la séance depuis les coulisses et furent soulagés de voir que tout se passait bien pour leurs amis. Roy menait le débat avec aisance et les deux plus jeunes ajoutaient juste quelques détails çà et là. Ils reprenaient de l'assurance au fil de la séance et leur voix tremblait moins à chaque prise de parole.

C'est alors qu'un journaliste posa la question fatidique qui bouleversa le cours de la soirée.

-Savez-vous quel sera le sort de la multinationale Homonculus?

Avant même que Roy ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une voix douce, calme et mélodieuse s'éleva dans la foule. Un homme brun de grande taille et à l'aura imposante se leva et fixa les trois journalistes dans les yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

-En ce moment même, le président de l'entreprise, King Bradley est en état d'arrestation. Il sera enfermé jusqu'à son procès. Le reste de ses employés pourra reprendre le travail d'ici demain.

-Mais c'est...! s'étouffa Envy dans les coulisses.

-Aizen, cracha Grimmjow avec fureur et incompréhension.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à faire irruption dans la salle, mais une voix glaciale les en empêcha.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

C'était Ulquiorra, plus froid et menaçant que jamais.

-Toi, sale enfoiré...! éructa Grimmjow en portant la main à sa ceinture, là où il entreposait son couteau de chasse.

-Je vous en prie, messieurs, un peu de tenue. Il y a des gens qui nous regardent, fit une voix malicieuse et indéniablement féminine.

Derrière Ulquiorra se tenait une femme, grande, bronzée, aux cheveux d'une couleur improbable et aux yeux d'un doré perçant...

-Shi...SHIHOUIN! s'écria Envy, fou de rage, en voyant sa Némésis.

Il empoigna son revolver et visa la jeune femme qui ne manifesta aucune expression particulière.

-Envy! lança Grimmjow en attrapant son ami pour qu'il ne puisse pas tirer. Si tu fais ça...Ils essaient de te faire perdre les pédales pour que tu fasses une connerie!

Aveuglé par sa fureur, le gothique se débattit une minute dans l'étreinte de son ami, puis rendit les armes, anéanti.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? questionna froidement Shiro.

-Nous accompagnons juste Aizen-sama, répondit Ulquiorra de sa voix monotone.

-D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler, sourit Yoruichi en pointant le miroir sans tain du doigt.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent.

* * *

Aizen se tenait à présent devant l'assemblée, tournant le dos à Ed, Ichigo et Roy, qui ne savaient que faire. Les journalistes le mitraillaient, s'intéressant à cet inconnu mystérieux et séduisant. Le mafieux parcourut la foule de son regard chocolat et attendit que l'agitation cesse. Les questions affluèrent, mais il ne répondit qu'à l'une d'entre elle : quel serait le sort de l'Homonculus?

-L'Homonculus n'a plus de chef. En tant que PDG du groupe Espada, je viens de racheter l'entreprise de Bradley afin que celle-ci ne dépérisse pas. La plupart des parts de marché me reviennent à présent, et je vous assure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter une quelconque restructuration au sein de l'Homonculus. Aucun employé ne perdra son emploi et l'entreprise marchera comme si rien n'avait changé, je m'y engage.

Une ovation s'éleva tandis qu'Aizen saluait la foule de son sourire bienveillant avant de sortir du bâtiment. Yoruichi et Ulquiorra bousculèrent les deux ex-mafieux pour le rejoindre et prendre rendez-vous avec les journalistes pour de potentielles interviews.

Envy, Grimmjow et Shiro sortirent des coulisses et se tinrent près d'Edward, Ichigo et Roy, atterrés.

-Comment il a... C'est légal, ce qu'il vient de faire? demanda Edward, encore choqué d'avoir vu le regard vert et froid d'Ulquiorra se poser sur lui.

-J-je crois que oui, répondit un Envy encore tremblant de rage mal contenue.

-Je comprends maintenant...depuis le début, il se servait de nous pour abattre Bradley et devenir plus puissant, murmura Ichigo.

-Il avait tout calculé, l'enfoiré, grogna Shiro.

-On s'est fait avoir jusqu'au bout...

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Pour une situation de merde, c'est une situation de merde... Aizen est ultra doué pour planifier des trucs bien tordus, pas vrai? Wow...Même moi ça me laisse sur le cul!_

_Un petit review siouplait?_


	16. Karate Kid

_Bonjour! Ou plutôt...bonsoir._

_Je m'excuse bien bas devant mes lecteurs pour ce retard indigne, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée! Je pensais avoir retenu la leçon (à savoir de ne pas publier deux histoires en même temps), mais c'était tellement tentant...! Je m'excuse de nouveau!_

_Bon...Ce long chapitre est un concentré de baston. Avec un rebondissement à la fin, mais ça vous avez l'habitude...GNYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Et vive le sadisme!_

_Merci aux reviewers de supporter ma paresse!_

_Bonne lecture! ^^"_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 ****: Karate Kid**

Ogichi Kurosaki, Shiro pour les intimes, n'avait jamais vraiment considéré son frère et son collègue le blondinet comme des modèles de courage. Certes, ils avaient de l'audace et beaucoup d'impertinence, mais n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'occasion de montrer tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le bide. C'était d'ailleurs pour accentuer la différence entre son jumeau et lui-même qu'il avait transformé son prénom, trop proche d'Ichigo, en Shiro. Bon, il y avait aussi une certaine part de rébellion contre ses parents en manque d'imagination, mais bon.

Après les derniers événements survenus grâce à ce cher Aizen, Ed et Ichigo avaient sombré dans un genre de dépression assez intéressante à regarder. Ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil, puis se levaient tout à coup avec une tronche d'illuminé pour aller rencontrer un mur et revenir s'asseoir. Shiro prit beaucoup de photos en ces jours-là. Mais bon, au fond (tout au fond, très, très loin sous la surface), il s'inquiétait pour la santé de son frère et de son ancien presque petit ami. (Oui, il avait dragué Ed. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça?) C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris (et un tout petit peu heureux) de voir les deux journalistes reprendre du poil de la bête dès leur retour dans les locaux du Gotei 13.

Edward, avachi dans un fauteuil, s'était brusquement relevé, une flamme s'allumant de nouveau dans ses yeux dorés. Shiro, espérant qu'il allait faire une nouvelle cascade alluma son appareil photo. Mais malheureusement pour l'albinos, le blondinet se dirigea non pas vers le mur mais vers son petit ami.

-Emmène-moi voir ton capitaine, s'il te plait, Envy.

Bien qu'étonné, le gothique sourit et s'exécuta, content de voir son blondinet de retour. Ils disparurent derrière la porte de la pièce. Aussitôt, Ichigo eut un déclic et demanda la même chose à Grimmjow, qui leva un sourcil bleu avant de l'emmener voir Kenpachi, son malade mental de capitaine. Et Shiro se retrouva tout seul comme un con.

-Bon. J'vais aller visiter les cuisines... chantonna-t-il en rangeant son appareil et en se promettant d'aller rejoindre son frère après s'être rempli la panse.

* * *

-Ouais? C'est pour quoi? grogna Soi Fon de manière fort peu féminine quand Envy lui montra Edward.

-Je voudrais entrer dans votre Division et recevoir un entraînement, s'il vous plait. Capitaine, ajouta le reporter pour se faire bien voir.

-Et pourquoi je t'accepterais? Tu n'as aucune expérience, aucune compétence, répliqua la Chinoise.

-Laissez-moi une chance de vous montrer ce que je vaux, et permettez à l'un de vos hommes de m'instruire, Capitaine! Je veux apprendre à me défendre!

-Pourquoi donc? Envy ne te suffit pas pour te protéger?!

-Je ne veux pas passer ma vie derrière lui, à traîner dans ses pieds comme un boulet, Capitaine! répondit Edward d'un air déterminé.

Soi Fon le dévisagea un instant avant d'esquisser ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'un sourire.

-Bien répondu, petit.

* * *

Onzième Division. À peu près la même scène, mais avec Ichigo, Grimmjow et un genre de géant aux cheveux en pointes ornées de clochettes pas très viriles. Son visage était couturé de partout, on aurait dit qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans une moissonneuse-batteuse. Son regard (ou plutôt son œil gauche, parce que l'autre était caché) torve se posa sur Ichigo, s'attarda sur ses frêles épaules, se posa sur son torse fin et il poussa un grognement de dépit.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu s'rais de taille à rentrer dans MA Division, gamin? T'as des bras comme des brindilles et tes jambes doivent pas valoir mieux.

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel.

-Oh, pour ce qui est des muscles, je peux vous dire qu'au pieu il se défend bien!

Le tout assorti d'un grand sourire sadique.

Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fusilla son copain du regard. Kenpachi, lui, éclata d'un rire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Bon, ben, au moins son copain n'était pas du tout honteux de ses orientations sexuelles...

-Si Jaggerjack le dit alors... grommela Kenpachi en attrapant un sabre japonais tout ébréché pour l'aiguiser.

Ichigo commença à sourire...

-Y aura juste un petit test d'entrée.

...Et ouvrit la bouche d'un air désemparé.

-Heuuu...Un test?

Zaraki Kenpachi lui adressa un rictus assez effrayant pour réveiller un mort.

Ou tout un charnier, en fait...

* * *

Edward, vêtu d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur, commençait légèrement à se sentir mal. Du genre nauséeux avec les jambes qui tremblotent et tout le toutim. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Tous les membres de la Deuxième Division l'entouraient dans un dojo aux murs couverts d'armes en tous genres. Soi Fon était assise à côté de son Lieutenant, Marechiyo. Ed se demanda comment le géant avait obtenu ce poste. Après tout, il n'avait jamais semblé courageux ou très fort, alors...

La voix de la Capitaine le sortit de ses pensées.

-Les gars, je vous présente Edward Elric. Il prétend entrer dans notre Division.

Aussitôt, les hommes et les femmes présents se concentrèrent sur lui et jaugèrent sa taille, ses muscles... Ed se sentit rougir sous le poids des regards et paria sur le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour le traiter du mot en N.

-Il est vachement petit quand-même, fit remarquer une tueuse.

Le blondinet compta jusqu'à dix et explosa de fureur. Heureusement qu'Envy était près de lui pour l'empêcher d'étrangler l'impudente!

-Sa petite taille pourrait l'aider à être plus discret, objecta un type masqué. Il faudrait juste faire quelque chose pour son caractère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère?! s'emporta Edward.

-Un bon assassin se doit de garder son sang froid en toute situation, trancha Soi Fon. Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour lui donner sa chance...

Le visage du journaliste s'éclaira.

-...Bats-toi contre Envy, sourit la Capitaine.

Ed crut avoir mal entendu.

-Heu...quoi?

-Affronte Envy au corps à corps. Si tu es toujours conscient dans cinq minutes, tu es accepté. Sinon, tu dégages.

Ed coula un regard plein d'appréhension vers son petit ami. Envy allait le tuer...! Il avala bruyamment sa salive et suivit le gothique sur les tatami. Envy salua brièvement et lui sauta dessus sans prévenir en visant son ventre, un air impénétrable sur le visage. Edward esquiva le coup de très peu et recula de deux bons mètres, effaré.

-Hé! T'es malade! s'emporta-t-il en agrippant son estomac par réflexe.

Mais déjà Envy armait déjà son poing qu'il envoya contre le menton d'Edward à vitesse grand V. La douleur était si forte qu'Ed crut que l'os avait explosé! Le sniper se recula et attendit que son adversaire reprenne son souffle.

-Envy, ne te retiens pas, le gronda Soi Fon en enfournant une bouchée de pop corn.

Depuis quand avait-elle ce paquet?!

Une vague de pitié et d'embarras apparut dans les iris mauves d'Envy, et il fit signe à Ed d'essayer de l'attaquer, ce que le blondinet se fit une joie de faire une fois remit de son coup de poing. Il bondit sur son petit ami en mettant sa main droite repliée en évidence, puis, quand Envy se déplaça pour l'éviter, le journaliste pivota sur lui-même et enfonça son coude dans la trachée qui s'offrait à lui, surprenant le noiraud. Il eut la satisfaction de le voir tousser et chercher de l'air.

-Joli! apprécia Soi Fon.

Le regard d'Envy avait changé aussi. Il était brumeux, évidemment, mais il contenait aussi une certaine dose de fierté, comme une maman louve qui voir ses petits chasser leur première proie. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ed s'autorisa un rictus et attendit qu'Envy fasse le mouvement suivant, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à voir se réaliser. Voyant que le plus âgé amorçait un nouveau coup de pied, Ed se déporta sur sa droite, s'abaissa pour éviter le coup et faucha l'autre jambe d'Envy, qui se rétama sur les tapis. Ed réagit rapidement, se redressa et posa son pied sur la gorge de l'ennemi, clamant sa victoire.

-J'ai gagné, annonça-t-il calmement.

-Tu crois? fit un Envy sarcastique.

Le journaliste baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le gothique avait posé une arme blanche contre sa cuisse. Ah, oui, il y avait l'artère fémorale par là...

-Le temps que tu m'écrases la gorge, j'aurai deux fois celui de te planter ce couteau papillon dans la jambe, mon cher Edward.

-Pfff... C'est pas juste...

- La vie est injuste! Et un assassin qui en veut à ta vie n'aura pas la gentillesse de t'épargner parce que tu es désarmé!

-Mouais...

-Très bien, applaudit la Capitaine. Edward Elric, tu fais officiellement partie de ma Division! Enfin, à mi-temps, parce que tu es journaliste.

Puis elle dégaina son portable, composa un numéro rapidement et le porta à son oreille.

-C'est moi. Finalement, le pot de bienvenue aura bien lieu. Ah, et tu me dois cent balles.

La Chinoise raccrocha et leur adressa un grand sourire satisfait avant de quitter la salle avec ses hommes, laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

-Je rêve ou elle a parié sur moi? fit un Edward ébahi.

-Heu, ça m'en a tout l'air. Je me demande à qui elle vient de téléphoner... Mais après tout je m'en fous! Comment as-tu fait ça? Je croyais que tu étais un mec normal!

-Ben...il y a environ un an, Shiro s'amusait à me suivre partout. J'en avais tellement marre que j'ai loué les services d'une prof qui m'a appris les bases du combat de rue. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai l'habitude des femmes flippantes et que Shiro a laissé tomber.

Envy sifflota.

-Hé ben! Dis, pendant notre entraînement, tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire, hein?

-Si tu veux...

-Bon, maintenant, on va à la Onzième Division. J'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir de l'animation.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, 24 ans, était en train de se demander quelle connerie il avait commise. Bon, après avoir pris des photos porno illégalement et échappé à une meute de tueurs à gage, il aurait pu être habitué, mais non. La vie est injuste.

Récapitulons.

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la Onzième, était le plus gros malade que cette terre ait jamais porté. Et c'était pas peu dire. Après l'avoir défié pour savoir si "_Il avait les tripes pour entrer dans sa Division_", il avait ordonné qu'Ichigo enfile un costume traditionnel japonais noir, ce que Grimmjow s'était empressé de faire en privé. Celui-là, tout ce qui parlait de déshabiller quelqu'un l'intéressait!

Donc, à cet instant précis, Ichigo était dans la merde. Il était debout sur un tatami, l'hakama lui faisait une impression bizarre et il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Et en hurlant aussi. Et Grimmjow, ce sale traître, pariait avec d'autres bourrins de son équipe. Puis, tout fier, il revint voir son petit ami.

-Bon, écoute Ichi. La majorité a parié sur le Capitaine, sauf quelques-uns dont moi. Ne me déçois pas, okay?

-Heu, t'es pas censé me donner des conseils vitaux, genre "frappe le premier" ou "vise la gorge", comme dans ce film qu'on a regardé l'autre fois? Allez, c'est quoi le titre? Même que l'instructeur est super canon...!

Grimmjow se rembrunit, mais Ichigo n'en avait cure. Il avait fait exprès.

-Et tu crois que tu saurais suivre mes conseils alors que ta vie sera en jeu? ironisa le bleuté. Tout ce à quoi tu penseras, c'est prendre la fuite!

-Je te remercie, c'est génial de se sentir soutenu!

-Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. Tiens, regarde. Ed, Shiro et Envy sont venus te voir te battre.

En effet, ces trois saligauds échangeaient les dernières nouvelles dans le brouhaha de la salle. Shiro se leva soudain et se dirigea droit vers son frère.

-Hé, moi aussi je veux rentrer dans cette Division! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ce merdier soit arrangé, hein! déclara-t-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

-Je suis sûr que le capitaine ne sera pas contre un cadavre de plus à son palmarès, pleurnicha amèrement Ichigo.

C'est alors que le loup...pardon, le susnommé ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivi de près par une petite fille aux cheveux roses. Il avait son sabre à la main et était habillé comme Ichigo, si ce n'était le long manteau blanc tout déchiré qui donnait à la mise en scène une dimension encore plus dramatique.

-Prêt à mourir, rouquin? rigola-t-il en dégainant.

-Heu... bredouilla Ichigo. Nan.

Il sortit tout de même de son fourreau le katana que lui avait remis Grimmjow. Asauchi. Un sabre sans nom que les subalternes portaient. Ce n'était qu'en passant un dernier test avec succès qu'ils avaient le droit d'en acquérir un nouveau. Shiro en saisit un autre sans état d'âme et se mit en garde aux côtés de son frère.

-Un deux contre un? sourcilla le Capitaine. Ça me va. De toute façon, à un ou à mille vous ne faites pas le poids. Survivez pendant cinq minutes et vous êtes engagés.

La petite fille appuya sur un chronomètre et Kenpachi leur fonça dessus, sabre au clair. Putain, il voulait vraiment les tuer ou quoi?! Ichigo se jeta désespérément sur le côté pour éviter le monstre et grimaça quand il sentit son épaule heurter le sol. Il se releva le plus vite qu'il le put et vit son frère jumeau échanger quelques coups avec un Kenpachi plus souriant que jamais. Puis l'albinos perdit l'équilibre après que Zaraki ait paré son dernier coup et se retrouva en mauvaise posture. Le capitaine ricana et abattit son épée sur le jeune homme, mais celle d'Ichigo s'interposa, causant un grand fracas qui les fit grimacer. Le rouquin entendit Edward reprendre sa respiration dans les gradins et les paris continuer. Grimmjow était étonnamment concentré et tentait d'user de télépathie pour conseiller son petit copain.

Les opposants se séparèrent de nouveau, et Shiro fit un clin d'œil à l'intention de son frère, qui comprit aussitôt ce que son frangin avait en tête.

Ichigo savait pertinemment que son jumeau lisait ses pensées comme dans un livre depuis leur naissance. Ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une chose gênante allait aujourd'hui devenir leur plus grand avantage. Ichigo eut un fin sourire et passa à l'attaque sur sa droite. Alors que Kenpachi parait son sabre d'une seule main, Shiro profitait de l'angle mort formé par le cache-œil du colosse pour s'en prendre à son flanc droit. Malheureusement, une main arrêta son Asauchi à toute vitesse sans se préoccuper du fil de la lame qui entama la peau et aspergea le sol de sang. Shiro essaya en vain de récupérer son katana tout en charcutant la main au passage tandis qu'Ichigo se dégageait pour viser la hanche du Capitaine.

Tout à coup, plusieurs choses se produisirent. Le chronomètre sonna la fin du temps imparti, Kenpachi repoussa les deux frères et une alarme stridente se déclencha. Aussitôt, tous les spectateurs quittèrent la salle, l'épée au poing, Kenpachi inclus.

-Les mecs, restez ici, ok? On va voir ce qui se passe, fit un Envy inquiet à Ed, Ichigo et Shiro.

-Ne sortez pas d'ici! ordonna Grimmjow en dégainant Pantera.

Ils détalèrent comme des lapins, laissant les trois jeunes hommes seuls et désœuvrés.

-Heu, ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blessés? demanda Edward au bout d'un moment. C'était assez intense comme baston...

-Naaaan, juste quelques égratignures, rien de grave, répondit l'albinos d'une voix traînante.

-Ah, heu, cool.

Dix longues minutes passèrent. Les trois amis se rongeaient les ongles en se demandant ce qui prenait autant de temps. Et si l'Espada les attaquait?! Shiro observait les râteliers de sabres, Edward entamait ses phalanges et Ichigo faisait les cent pas.

-Tu vas faire une tranchée si tu continues, se moqua son frère.

Ichigo s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le bruit de la porte l'interrompit. Une tête brune passa l'entrebâillement et ils purent voir un Envy pas très rassuré et vaguement gêné.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils encore plus fort que d'habitude.

-Il s'est passé...un truc inattendu...

-Quoi? Réponds Envy!

-Le...L'Homonculus au grand complet est à nos portes.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Bon sang, je crois que tout le monde me déteste, j'ai pas raison?_

_Ahlala... Mais vous savez quoi? Vous devrez attendre le dernier chapitre avant de me zigouiller, sinon vous ne connaitrez jamais la fin! Mouahahahahaha!_

_Bon, j'arrête de déconner. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Un p'tit commentaire pour votre pauvre auteure surmenée?_


End file.
